


Love Operator

by NMartin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes has got a scholarship to attend  a prestigious high school. Little did she know that the uptight, severe principal would matter to her more than she had ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I hate this fucking school._

That had been Raven Reyes’ first thought as she joined her classmates for the first period class. Leaving her bag carelessly on the floor, she sat on the last row and put her feet on the table. Hoping to get at least five minutes of rest before the teacher came, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hoped that the history teacher was either nice, good at teaching or at least hot. The sound of a bag dropping next to her made her open her eyes with annoyance. A blonde girl sighed and looked at the newcomer, muttering a soft ‘hello’ with a smile. Of course, the girl didn’t know her. In fact, no one in the school knew Raven, having just been transferred. One month after the start of the school year, but enough to make her drown into a well of unusual academic anxiety. Essays, group projects, even simple math homework. It all had hit her hard the first day she had put a foot on the high school. Two days later and still struggling with her homework, she attended to her first class.

It was strange, suddenly studying in this kind of school. Raven came from the poorest neighborhood of the city, far away from the school. Not even in her dreams she would have thought she'd end up attending Chancellor Kane High School. Not that she liked it, but the place was everything her old high schools were not. That morning she had walked through the school and studied the paintings on the walls.  Of course, her classmates were used to the paintings on the corridors and the uniforms. or the way everyone seemed to judge everyone else. Mostly the ones with darker skin, she had noticed.

It didn't surprise her, to be honest. Every year the prestigious school gave five scolarships to 'less privileged students'. Raven knew the principal seemed to think it meant black and south American descendants. People said racism had disappeared, that it didn’t exist anymore. And still, this lie was obvious for her. People were cliquish, even if they didn’t want to admit it. The blonde, blue-eyed caucasian girls all sat together, the jocks did the same. The basketball team, consisting of mainly tall, dark-skinned boys, sat on another table. The most diverse groups were the usually thought as outcasts. The maths, chemistry and engineering clubs put all racial barriers down. And this last one felt like home for Raven. Because it was because her natural ability in mechanics that had got her the scholarship. If she played the ‘I attended Chancellor Kane High School’ card well, she would end up in a decent college.

“Are you Raven Reyes?” she heard someone ask next to her, face turning to look at the blonde girl that had just spoken. Blue eyes stared at her with curiosity, waiting for an answer. Somehow, the girl seemed to be one of the privileged white girls, but maybe for once Raven was wrong. She did not know, and she did not speak. She just gave a nod. “Oh, good. You’re in my biology class, my m— the teacher asked me to give you the homework you need to do.” the girl told with a smile, handing her a list of all the exercises and readings they had done in the month she had missed. Again, she would have to spend all her free time doing homework. _Great._ “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Hi.” the brunette spoke, taking the list and eyeing it before tossing it inside her bag. Either this Clarke girl was a straight A student or she had somehow got the teacher’s favoritism. Raven hoped that it was the first, her mind was already imagining different scenarios. And he didn’t need more teachers wanting her to do small _favors_ to improve her grades. _If I fail again, I will fail. But I am not getting on my knees for a grade._ She sighed, leaning backwards on the chair. “So Clarke, huh?”

“Yeah.” the blonde smiled and offered the girl her hand, blue eyes meeting brown. Raven took her hand, shaking it before turning to look at the man that entered through the door. Tall, with dark skin and short black hair, he looked more humbler and nice than the rest of adults in that school. “Thelonious Jaha,” Clarke explained. “He’s our history teacher.”

* * *

 

Unable to stand any more airheaded blondes looking at her with disgust, Raven couldn't wait to get home. It seemed her presence bothered the students around her, or at least the most cliquish ones. Maybe it was the red jacket she wore on top of the uniform, old and worn out. Maybe it was her Mexican descendance, obvious in her skin tone. Whatever it was, these bimbos were getting on her nerves. By the time the classes finished she was about to kick someone. Furious, she walked back home, regretting not having brought her bike.

Her house was small, placed in the working class neighborhood. When she finally got there, an hour later, the place was as empty as she expected. Her mother wasn't there, of course. She never was. Raven didn't need to wonder about where she was though. The girl knew pretty well that her mother was somewhere buying drugs. It had been like that for too many years, it never changed. Always the same routine, with the woman never coming home and the girl always being alone. At first the nights had been hard, the house feeling too empty, but in the end she had started liking it. She loved being free to do whatever she wanted to. She had a house to herself, to decorate as she wanted. Or as she could, considering her slight income. Working as a mechanic in a garage near the house, she earned enough to live and pay the rent. But she liked her life, she wouldn't complain out loud.

* * *

 

Days passed, Raven being too busy to lie down for even a minute. She worked hard to cross out the many tasks on her homework list, making sure it never grew bigger. She was not a straight A student, but that didn't mean she was going to let herself fail her senior year. At least not academically. She had to admit, she had always been quite a troublemaker in her past schools. Sometimes she had started a fight, sometimes only ended in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the end, it always looked like she was the one causing the trouble. And of course, Chancellor Kane High School would not be any different. The first time she got in trouble in the new school was two days ago.

* * *

 

"Hey!" she yelled as she ran through the grass of the building's yard. Infuriated, heer eyes were fixed on the boy that kicked her bike with his foot, trying to knock it down. Pushing him away from her appreciated transport, she made him stumble backwards. At first she had thought she was one of the school jocks, but soon realized that he did not look like one at all. Wearing a black jacket over his uniform and looking unkempt, he was more like an outcast. "What the fuck are you doing, fuckboy?"

"Your bike is in my spot." he told her, standing up. He had long hair, his facial expression would probably intimidate anyone but her. He moved closer and pushed her, irating Raven. Within seconds Raven was punched and being punched, her lip starting to swallow. She would be all black and blue when this ended, but she would make sure the boy ended worse. Not much time passed until the two students were surrounded by a crowd yelling and cheering for them. "Bitch." he insulted her from time to time, finally pushing her to the ground and kicking her stomach hard.

"Fuck!" she groaned, closing her eyes in pain. One kick, she felt something crack on her face. Another, and her nose was broken, blood all over her uniform. Managing to stand up, trying to keep balance, she smiled. It was her turn, now that the guy seemed to be already tired. "My turn, fuckboy" she grinned, moving closer and punching him repeatedly. One, two, three times. She mentally counted, keeping the pace as her father had taught her. She had learned to fight at a young age, encouraged by her father. But it hadn't been until the man's death when she hadn't mastered boxing. She had had to get her mother from her drug dealer's house too many times. She delivered two kicks, one to his crotch and the other on his stomach, making him fall. She grinned, he was crawling away from her in fear. "Have you had enough, fuckboy?" she asked over the startling, sudden silence. Brown eyes widened, she was probably going to be in trouble. _Principal Griffin is behind me, isn’t she?_

“Murphy, go see the nurse. Raven Reyes... Meet me at my office. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. It was the worst torture that Raven could be submitted to. She hadn't even needed to look at the woman to know she was in trouble. Nothing new, she was used to it and wasn't a big deal in her old high school. But this school was way different, and she realized it as she sat down in front of the woman's desk. The woman handed her a towel, letting her clean the blood from her face. "Are you going to explain to me what that was about, Miss Reyes?" the woman questioned severely, a raised brow and a questioning glare. 

"I found him kicking my bike, ma'am." the girl stated, looking at the woman and sighing. She hadn't felt intimidated by the boy, but the woman was completely different. Her face was seemed kind, friendly, even motherly. But another side of her, hidden in her features, was fiery, attractive and wild. For a second Raven felt inappropriately happy to be in front of her. "Listen ma'am," she started, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. "I was just talking to a friend and I saw him kicking my bike, trying to break the lock-up because I was in his spot..." she explained. She let out the three last words as she made air quotes with her hands and then crossing her arms again. "It really wasn't my fault."

"Not this time, you mean." the woman smiled and stood up, walking towards an archive locker and searching in it. She found the file she was looking for, opening it and sighing. "Raven Reyes. Ninth grade, punched a boy in the face for calling her 'tomboy latina'." she read, unable to contain a soft laugh. "Let's go back in time... Sixth grade. Kicked a boy on his testicles because he said that girls couldn't be mechanics."

"Oh, fun times." the girl chuckled, breathing in through her mouth. She had broken her nose so many times that it barely hurt, and she had expertly had it put in place by the school's nurse. She put her arms behind her head, making herself comfortable. The woman closed the file, and Raven hoped this time she wouldn't get in big trouble. But by the way the woman dropped the folder on the desk, the way she sat down and crossed her arms, Raven knew she was wrong. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I am not going to lie or sugar coat it, Miss Reyes. It doesn't surprise me. Many students that come to this school with scholarships end up getting in fist fights the first week. John Murphy, the boy you punched, always teases the newcomers to get them in trouble. He’ll get detention too, that is why I have not let you continue with that fight. You might think he deserves it, and I won’t deny it. But this attitude is not proper of a student that attends this high school. You’ll have to come to the detention room on detention every day after classes, until next saturday. Starting tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You may go now.” the woman spoke, staring at the girl with a severe look. And even if for a second Raven was mesmerized at the sight of these brown eyes that seemed to scan her with attention, she stood up and turned away _. If I gotta stay with her, detention won’t be that bad. _

* * *

 

“Home... Sweet home.” Raven sighed as she dropped her bag on the entrance. She did not even bother to take off her shoes at the entrance as she usually did, too hungry. Walking to the kitchen, she left the jacket on a chair, opening the fridge. It was almost empty, as usual. Checking which yogurt was the one with the closes expiration date. She sighed, it was all she would be able to eat before dinner. She turned and sat down on the chair, suddenly hearing her phone buzz.  _ ‘Incoming Message: Clarke’, _ she read on the screen. She smiled and opened it.

**_C - ‘Hey Raven, I was thinking if you’d like to come one of these days to the study group I have, you know, to socialize. I know you have that engineering club thing, but I think you… need more friends?’_ **

She chuckled. Friends. As if she was going to have a friendship with any of the rich, white kids that went to her school. She had met some people in the engineering club, though she still did not consider them friends. Competitors, maybe. They had a friendly behavior towards the others, but after all they wanted to be the best student in the club. The tension between them was obvious, and their friendship was false.  _ Fake, all fake. _

**_R - Can’t, got detention all week because of the Murphy fuckboy._ **

**_C - Oh, sorry to hear that. Still, we also meet on Saturdays. My address is Turco Street, 25. The white house with a porch._ **

**_R - K, see you tomorrow in class._ **

Finishing her yogurt, the girl left the spoon and threw the plastic away. Walking back to the entrance she took her bag and walked upstairs. She sat on the small desk in the corner of her room, sighing. She had too much homework, it would be helpful to study along with people.  _ A study group. Somebody kill me. _

* * *

 

“Hello, Miss Reyes. Please take a seat.” the short, grey haired woman that she recognized as a maths teacher spoke with a smile. She was disappointed somehow, wanting to see Principal Griffin again. The woman had disappeared the whole week, Raven noticed. Not that she had wandered near her office in hopes of seeing her, no. The girl walked to the free table in the second row, sitting and looking at the two students at her sides. One, a tall blond jock that winked and flashed her a smile. The other... John Murphy, grinning smugly.

"Well hello again, bitch." he told, his homework untouched on the table. Wearing a clean uniform with an unproperly placed tie, the boy acted as if the room was his house. He seemed to be more proud than regreful of his actions. "Missed me?"

"I'd prefer to die before setting eyes on you ever again." she stated, rolling her eyes and then opening her books. She had to start with her history essay, Professor Jaha was strict. Of course, she had to learn about the perfection and glory of white, north American people. Truth was that if she wanted to learn about her own history, about her roots and past, she couldn't just open a book. She had to take her laptop and get on top of the western corner on the roof to have internet signal. Well, her neighbor's signal. The busy man was barely home, and also one of the few fortunate people who had a decent wireless network.

“Chill, little bitch. You don’t want to get in trouble again, don’t you?”

“I could ask you the same, fuckboy.”

* * *

 

The next day she went to detention, and the next, and the next one. Friday arrived, the penultimate day of her detention. And she hadn’t seen the principal once.  _ Damnit. Having her here would be so interesting...  _ she thought.  _ But at least the fuckboy hasn’t appeared again. _

It was then when she was proved wrong. Door opening, a tall figure with high heels and pencil skirt appeared. Raven's brown eyes scanned the woman’s body. Taking in the sight of her slender, endless legs from her ankles to her knees, she smirked. The dark grey skirt, the baby blue blouse and the blazer accessorized her body perfectly. The woman was gorgeous, and she surely knew how to stress her virtues.  _ Exceptional fashion sense, Principal Griffin. Ten out of ten would bang. _

“Miss Reyes, why aren’t you doing your homework yet?” the woman questioned, making Raven realize that she was the only person that was not working. Her eyes met the woman’s, watching her raise a brow in amusement. She seemed to be more friendly than the other day, now that the teenager wasn’t covered in blood.

“Someone had to keep these under control until you got here, ma’am.” the girl smirked, leaning to take her textbooks and starting to solve her math problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the first row, Raven couldn't stop glancing at the woman every two seconds. Observing and studying her, she was in awe at the woman's appearance.  _ How the hell does she want me to focus if she doesn't stop looking like that? _

Sitting behind the teacher's wooden desk, the woman frantically wrote on the paper. Back straight and legs crossed, she looked stressed. Her brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face, her slender fingers putting it behind her ear. A sigh escaped her lips as red as lilies as her hand moved, creating exquisite handwriting. Brown eyes read a few lines, the red pen quickly crossing a few words and writing small notes over them. The woman's skin wasn't completely pale, and she had marks of bikini strings on both sides of her neck. She tanned from time to time, or at least had spent some time sunbathing that summer. The woman moved and took off her blazer, hanging it on the back of the chair. Her blouse was the same color as the sky that day, made of an expensive, thin fabric. From her position, Raven could guess lace underwear under the fabric.  _ Elegant, feather-like. Chiffon?  _ she wondered, trying to not to blatantly stare at the woman’s chest. She failed miserably, and even if she did not notice the woman did. With a smile on her face, the girl rested her head on her hand and sighed. Enchanted by the woman's chest rose and fell with peace, she bit down on her lip. There was no way of denying it, Abigail Griffin was twice as beautiful as any other teacher the girl had ever had. And she had a long record of visits to the principal.

"See something interesting, Miss Reyes?" she heard someone question. Her brown eyes looked up at the woman, finding her staring at her. Her voice had sounded more than just erotic to the girl, making her eyes widen.  _ I did not get turned on by that.  _ The two other boys in the room glanced at both of them for a few seconds before going back to do their homework, not wanting to interrupt the sudden staring contest both the principal and the teenager held. Raven unconsciously licked her lips, mouth dry and eyes set on the woman’s. Her stare fell down at her lips for a second.

"Maybe. Would that get me in trouble?" she ended up daring to say. Her heart had skipped a beat, which she hid it under a smug grin.  _ Did she just stare at my lips? _

"Maybe." the woman smiled, standing up and looking at her watch. There were five minutes left for the time to end. "Time to go home, guys. Show me what you've done and you can leave." the woman said, taking the blazer and her purse and walking towards the students' desks. The two boys soon gained a smile and a nod, then left. Moments later the woman stared at Raven's page, studying the two words written on it and smirking. With another smile, the woman leaned forward and tilted her head. "Next time focus on your homework, Miss Reyes. I doubt you want anyone noticing how you stare at your principal." the woman advised before turning and walking out of the classroom. The girl sighed, resting her forehead against the desk.

_ Thank you, principal. You just made me ruin my panties. _

* * *

 

The girl did not waste time when she got home. As soon as she heard the front door click behind her she ran upstairs, forgetting her red jacket on the stairs. She unbuttoned her shirt, dropping it on the floor of the bedroom and lying down on the bed. Skirt yanked up to her hips, she sneaked her hand into her panties. She was twice as soaked as she had been while in detention.  _ Fucking Principal Griffin.  _ She somehow felt guilty, knowing that this was too much for just staring at the principal. But the way words escaped her lips, so carelessly but in such a graceful way. A lonely finger teased around her clit, eyes closing as the image of the woman leaning on top of her, touching her. Stroking so very lightly along her moist, heated folds, teasing her. "Fuck." Raven bit her lip, her clit hard under her touch. Her hips bucked, and she couldn't help but thrust up a little, needing more pressure.

But then the woman would use two, maybe even three fingers right on her clit. Making sure to be hard and fast, she would kiss her with passion, then bury her fingers inside of her. She would be so good at driving her cries higher and higher, to make the girl squirm and moan her name. "Princ— Abigail..." she purred. She was so close, panting and squirming on the bed, feeling her core throbbing. She stroked her clit frantically, her muscles tensing as she raced towards her climax. Chewing on her bottom lip, the girl worked her own orgasm, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. "Abigail..." she repeated, breathing in and out heavily as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of herself. She was on the edge, and soon she felt herself climaxing. Hand inside her panties and soaked fingers now still, her eyes were closed. The pleasure ran through her body, fading moments later. Opening her eyes, she turned her face and rested her cheek on the pillow, letting out a sigh.

Did she just masturbate at the thought of her principal touching her?  _ Yes. _

Was that right?  _ No. _

Did it feel good?  _ Fuck, yes. _

Closing her eyes again, she smiled. It amazed her how her imagination could fly so much, just by the beauty of a woman. Of an older, gorgeous woman. Who was the principal of her new school.  _ So I have a crush on my principal…  _ she thought, rolling her eyes. It was so cliché, she had read too many stories and saw too many TV shows about teacher-student relationships. They never ended well, at least not the realistic ones. But of course, people used all kinds of entertainment to escape their reality. It seemed that now she did not need a screen or a book to do so.  _ Stop being so hot, principal Griffin. _

* * *

 

A soft buzz coming from the floor made Raven open her eyes and let out a sigh. She had fallen asleep, somehow exhausted both physically and mentally. Stretching on her bed, she let out a squeal and stood up, lazily taking the phone from her jacket. Frowning, she unlocked the screen.

_ ‘Incoming Message: Unknown’ _

Letting out a sigh, she frowned. Who would text her this time? The only person that knew her number was Clarke, and just because the girl had asked for it with insistence.  _ I guess it’s her from another phone... _

**_Unknown - ‘Hi, I’m Finn Collins. The guy who sits in front of you in maths. I asked Clarke for your number, hope you don’t mind. Do you know if there was homework for Monday?’_ **

**_R - ‘Hi Finn. I don’t think so, I’ll revise the last exercises we did in class though.’_ **

**_F - ‘Oh, okay. Thanks.’_ **

**_R - ‘No problem.’_ **

**_F - ‘You coming to the study group meeting tomorrow?’_ **

**_R - ‘Yeah’_ **

**_F - ‘See you tomorrow then.’_ **

Raven locked the screen and let out a sigh. Checking the hour, she was sure that she could make a decent dinner and still have half an hour to get on the roof. She would be able to connect to her neighbor's router for a while before he turned it off. She made a risotto and ate it in silence, then headed upstairs again. With not much difficulty she climbed out of her window, the old laptop in her hands. Careful to not to drop it before sitting on a small flat spot, she sighed and turned it on.  She could spend hours there, surfing the web. She didn’t do social media, not at all. She didn’t like blogs, or facebook sites. She read the news, she searched for what was happening in the world. She’d read about engineering, especially mechanic engineering. And she loved every single moment, because it made her feel that knowledge had no limit.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m not saying you’re doing it wrong,” Raven spoke, reading her friend's math problem. Underlining a number and giving him the notebook, she smiled with her usual smugness. "But you are doing it wrong." she whispered loudly, making the others laugh. Clarke, sitting between the Blake siblings, was too busy with her history essay. Or at least she said so, because the latina could see a small smirk on her face. _ I wonder what must she be thinking about. _

“But I don’t understand, I made no calculation mistakes.”

“Seriously, Finn? Are you telling me that a hundred fifty plus five thousand twenty nine is five thousand seventy nine?”

“Fuck. Thanks, you just saved my life.”

“Learn to count, idiot.” she laughed.

* * *

 

“Hey, Raven!” the boy ran after her, trying to stop her from walking out of the white house before he could speak to her. “I was thinking, that you’re new in school and that stuff, and maybe you could use a… friend. Do you, uh, do you wanna go out some day this week? Go watch a movie, eat out somewhere, or something like that?”

The girl was part startled, part amazed, part offended. Startled, because she had met the boy two hours ago. He was a classmate and a friend of Clarke's, but he and Raven had never spoken. He was nice, good-looking, even smart despite his lack of math skills. But he was already suggesting something that sounded quite like a date. Amazed, because a nice, good-looking smart boy had decided to ask her out two hours after having met. It made her feel more appealing, and she liked to know even these rich white kids could feel attracted to her. Offended, because she had come to that prestigious school to study and earn a future. Not to meet boys who procrastinated their homework all week and then rushed in the study group to do them. And that was if they didn't have the opportunity to either copy or have someone else do his homework, of course.

_ Wait, Raven. He has been working hard, don’t put him under the ‘fuckboy category’. He has been nice and respectful, give him an opportunity. Maybe he just wants to be friends, don’t be the bitch everyone tells you you are. You have the chance to start again in a new school.  _ “Okay.” she smiled and shrugged.

“Okay… I’ll text you then.”

* * *

 

After the study group meeting, she had gone home and prepared lunch, her usual mac and cheese. Packing it in a plastic container and placing it into her bag, she carefully tied it to the rear rach and sighed. She was already exhausted, and she hadn't entered the garage yet. She started pedaling, rushing through narrow streets and dirty roads. Five minutes later, she punched in and grinned at her boss.

"Hey there, young lady." he laughed. The garage was placed in the outskirts of the city, in the end of one of the richest neighborhoods. It was in 'Frontier Street', as they called it. If you kept going north, you'd end up in the beautiful suburbs. You would be able to admire the two story houses, with their yards of perfectly trimmed grass. If you went south, you would end up in a neighborhood full of prostitution, drug dealers and crime. It took time to realize the many differences if you simply walked down that street. But the change was obvious if you compared where you had started and where you had ended up. It was a gradual change, but noticeable at some point.

If you were lucky and you were able to take a look at the city from the air, you found an alluring but shocking view. In the center, skyscrapers that were home for the majority of the working-class population. Around them, small houses owned by a richer working-class. Then there were the frontiers, streets that acted as symbolic barriers between the neighborhoods. The outskirts of the city were full of larger, more expensive mansions and parks. Luckily for her, Raven's father had been a soldier. After his death they received a nice house down near the outskirts to live in. She was lucky to not to be living in the lower floors or basements of the skyscrapers. Too many people in not much space, the town was overpopulated. Everyone knew that, but no one cared.

“Hey Mike. Whatcha got for me today?” she asked a dark-haired Colombian man who was standing next to a blue, luxurious car. She was the only female in a garage with more than twenty employees, and a little sister or daughter to most of them. Despite what many people thought, she was better than the majority of them. Far from jealous, they were proud she had earned a good reputation. The youngest, brightest mechanic in the garage. And probably in town, although she did not like to brag about it.

* * *

 

Abigail Griffin lived in that same house the group had met that morning. Of course, whenever Clarke and her friends had a study group, she found a excuse to leave the house. Today it had been doing shopping, and she got home almost at lunchtime. Clarke was saying goodbye to the Blake siblings, the lasts to leave. The woman didn't know, but Raven had left five minutes earlier. It seemed that that time fate didn’t want them to meet. With a smile she waved at the teenagers from the driveway and brought the groceries inside. Putting the fruit in a bow on the kitchen table and the rest of the food in the fridge, she waited for Clarke to come in.

“Hi mom.” Clarke spoke from the door, entering the kitchen and taking a banana from the bowl. Her voice was unnaturally neutral, as if she was not there. As if her words to her mother were automatic, a robot speaking instead of a girl. Of course, the girl’s relationship with her mother was dysfunctional. They loved each other, or at least Abby hoped so. But they were not close, or friendly. How could they, when the woman had been the reason for her father not to be alive anymore. They talked, but never of actually important topics. School, work, cleaning the house. Nothing more.  _ We barely know each other,  _ the woman realized from time to time.

Little did remain from the happy family that was shown in the pictures on the walls. The brown haired man had died some years ago, and now it was just both women living together. Between them, no jokes, no smiles, no laughs. Just silence, or short sentences.  _ She still hates me, after months of discovering Jake died because of me. My own daughter. _

Of course, Clarke had always loved her father more than she loved her mother. When she was little he bought her all kinds of art supplies, and picked her up from school. Meanwhile, the woman worked all day in a school in the West Coast, miles away from them. After being in the army for so many years, the man had decided to be a stay-at-home dad. It didn’t matter how many times the woman visited, no matter how many gifts she brought to the little girl. It was never enough.

_ I’ll never be enough. _

“Hi dear. How was the meeting today?” the woman replied with all the love she could, trying to show her daughter she cared. All she got as a reply was a soft hum, as usual, before Clarke left the room and walked out of the house.  _ You could at least answer, or tell me where you go,  _ the woman thought. Walking towards the window and seeing the girl hug Wells Jaha, her best friend, made her sigh in relief.  _ At least I know you will be safe… I’m trying really hard to be a good mother, Clarke. Why don’t you see it?  _ The two teenagers disappeared down the street, and Abigail was left alone.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

More than a week had passed since Raven had started attending the study group. Only six days since she had gone with Finn to the movies. The theater had been fuller that she had expected it to be, not giving them much privacy. They hadn't needed it though. The boy had been a complete gentleman with her, as silly as it could sound. The boy hadn't even chosen seats in the back row, or tried anything with her. They had barely touched during the movie, and had kissed gently at the end of the date. Just like in romantic comedies, Raven had thought with amusement. Despite not being used to the gentleness and quietness the boy showed with her, she had liked it. He never did anything that would make her uncomfortable. In both their second and third dates, they went to have a burger near the school. Them they kissed goodbye and parted ways. _I guess I like Finn too now..._

"Good morning everyone." Abigail spoke, heels clicking against the floor as she walked towards the desk on the front of the class. The students groaned in response, making her smile as she left her purse on the desk. She took off the navy blue jacket she wore, hanging it from the chair. "I know you’ve all missed me." the teacher told, smiling smugly at the class. Some students nodded, some let out another groan. She was as strict as beautiful, many students thought. "I told you I'd only be absent from classes two weeks. Now, let's see if anyone has paid attention to what the substitute has taught you... Close your books, only one pen on the table. You're doing a test."

"Clarke." Raven whispered, turning to look at the blonde with furrowed brows. The woman’s presence in her biology class was a complete enigma, but of course she was not going to complain. She didn't see anyone as confused as her though. A quick glance in the woman’s direction made the girl smirk. The principal had her eyes set on her and a brow arched, her mencacing look only sexy to the girl. Raven turned to face Clarke again, ignoring her. "Why is the principal in our biology class?"

"Because she’s the biology teacher...?"

"Wasn’t it Ms. Harrison?"

"She was the substitute, Raven. Professor Griffin is the actual teacher, but she had to be out for two weeks. Personal problems, she said." the other shrugged. Raven didn't know why, but she sensed something in Clarke's words. It seemed she did not like the woman much.

 _'Professor Griffin'_ , that was how Clarke called her mother in the school. _'Personal problems’_ , that was what she called her mother's two week absence. But the truth was that Abigail Griffin had been going to a doctor since her husband’s death. A psychologist. At first Clarke had thought she felt guilty for the man's departure. After all, for the girl she was the one who had caused it. But year after year, it became obvious that she went much more than any other patient he had. A much grown up Clarke suspected that the woman was having sex with her doctor. Abigail was not a saint, and Clarke was sure of it. The signs were clear. A year and a half after the man’s death, Abigail had started wearing more colorful clothes. Her skirts became shorter, her shirts more revealing. The girl did not like it, her mother had no right to get over her husband's death so quickly. Not when she had killed him.

Little did the girl know about what Abigail went through many nights. Anxiety and panic attacks, she kept them in secret. She knew her daughter blamed her. She knew that her daughter hated her. And she knew that no matter how much she apologized, Clarke would never forgive her.

Raven was oblivious to all that, of course. In fact, she didn’t even know the woman was her best friend’s mother. And so the bitterness in the blonde’s words was discarded as resentment for a bad grade. Raven would not ask any questions, no matter how much she wanted to figure out the mystery that the woman was. At the moment, she did not need to hear what Clarke thought.

* * *

The class was filled with a non-stopping exchange of glances and smiles between the two women. Raven sat down, pretending to focus on her test, when she glanced up and saw the woman focused on her. She smirked and raised a brow, making the principal look away. Then a few minutes after she'd look at her again, and Raven would be the one to look away.

"Miss Reyes, if you could wait just a second, please." the woman spoke with a polite smile. Hiding the smirk that threatened to appear on her face and faking slight worry, Raven sat down again. Her friends all packed and walked out of the room, heading to the gym. Clarke did not even look at the principal on her way out. Then, silence.

An amusingly tense silence.

Raven thought the woman would take a step forward, that she would solve the tension between them. Just for a moment, making her breathe more and more heavily as seconds passed. Alone with the woman, in her mind there was a display of the many possibilities the room offered. Of the many ways the woman's hands could touch her. Of the many ways they could end up moaning each other’s name.

And still, nothing happened, and the woman spoke again. "You’ve been distracted in my class, Miss Reyes. Something wrong?"

"Not at all, ma’am. I just didn’t sleep well."

"Why is that? Is there a problem, Miss Reyes?"

_A problem? Not really. Well, maybe… I don’t even know. You see, Ma’am Principal, I am a naughty girl. I have a crush on my biology teacher. She is hot, smart and a complete tease without even knowing it. Her eyes are extraordinarily normal. If you look at them for more than two seconds you end up finding out that they’re perfect in every way. They are way better than any blue or green eyes, because these brown eyes undress me every time they look at me. Even her eyes are hot, and she’s the kind of woman I’d fuck and worship for hours if I had the opportunity.  But the thing is, she’s uptight. This woman does not say or do anything about our tension, ma'am. Some people would call her boring, I prefer to think she’s just a challenge. She’s a mystery that I need and am going to solve._

_But there is another problem, ma’am. I’m now dating a kinda cute boy who is really into me, despite having met me some days ago. While this teacher drives me crazy just by looking at me during classes, the boy is... Not that attractive. Well, he is attractive, cute. He is nice, romantic, seems to really care about me. He didn’t even touch me on our first date, while other guys tried to get in my pants five minutes after asking me out. His name is Finn, and he’s the kind of guy I’ve always wanted to date, and never have actually dated. ‘Mr. Right’, I guess._

_Ma’am, there must be something wrong with me. Because even if he seems to be perfect and I like him, I kinda don’t want to have sex with him. I don’t find him sexually attractive, you know? That teacher can make me get soaked just with speaking and looking at me, while he… his kindness turns me off. He is not flirty, he doesn’t tease. I know my teacher does not do that on purpose, but it’s in her. Finn is boring. Finn is good to hang out with, and kiss or make out. But he is not what I want. Maybe he’s what I need, I don’t know. But I want my teacher, and at the same time I don’t want to hurt his feelings. I do like him, just not that much. Are romantic and sexual attraction different things? That would make sense. Maybe I like him romantically but not sexually. Maybe I’m just into girls when it comes to sex..._

_Anyway, yeah. It’s a mess, ma’am. I am a mess. Because every night after our lovely dates I end up masturbating at the thought of my biology teacher. How do you tell a guy that? It would be rude._

_“Not at all, Miss. Can I go to class?”_


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday again. A new car having just arrived to the garage, Raven was too busy working to go to the study group meeting that morning. That was the main reason why the teenager had decided to visit her best friend that afternoon. They hadn't been able to spend their free time together that week. Also, she needed her help with her English homework. As she pedalled up the street, the girl was amazed by the large houses with yards perfectly taken care of. The family cars parked on the driveways, the green grass and trees. The dogs that stared and barked at her as she passed. She smiled to herself, Clarke's house was one of the biggest.  _ Her parents must make a lot of money.  _ Parking the bike on the driveway next to a black car she hadn't seen the other time, she walked to the front porch. Standing with her phone in her left hand, checking the time, she rang the bell. It wasn't too late, but Clarke probably would have already have lunch. The door opened, and Raven's attention shifted from her phone to the person who had opened it. Wearing skinny jeans and a button up blouse, a woman looked at Raven with slightly wide eyes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her lack of makeup made her look way more mundane. She wore glasses and seemed tired. "Principal Griffin?"

"Miss Rey— Raven, hi." the woman told with a relaxed smile. Opening the door more and moving to the side, she said, "Come on in." The girl did so without hesitating, looking around her. Checking that was the same house she had been in. The entry hall was as empty as the one she had been in a week before. Just a few discrete pieces of furniture and plants, and a door that seemed to be an entry closet. It was Clarke's house, she was sure she hadn't got the address wrong. She did not understand why the principal was there, in her best friend’s house.  _ Is Clarke in trouble?  _ she questioned for a second before hearing the woman speak again. "You come to see Clarke, right? I sent her to get some groceries, but she’ll be back soon so you can wait here." Abigail spoke, walking towards the living room and looking at Raven. She was completely oblivious to the girl's confusion. "Come, I’ll get you something to eat. Do you want a coke or some lemonade?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I guess, I mean... Yeah, Coke is fine." Raven stuttered. Walking behind the woman, she kept studying the house. She kept trying to find a reasonable explanation to this situation. She hadn't taken that much of a good look at the house the last time. She had seen the dining room, where they did their homework. She remembered a simple room. Empty would be the most suitable word. "But..." she pursed her lips, walking in the living room and noticing the many pictures hanging from the walls. In them, a blonde girl playing sports, running around, smiling. In others, the little girl hugging an older man, quite good-looking. They were too alike to not to be related. Clarke’s father, Raven guessed. Still, nothing that told her why the principal was there, even if it was quite obvious. Her mind had gone blank at the woman's presence. She sat on the couch and waited, the woman having disappeared through a door. When she came back, the question was made before the woman could reach the couch. "What are you doing here, Principal Griffin? At Clarke’s house?"

"What?" the woman raised a brow, almost dropping the cold can of coke in her hand. She left the can on the coffee table and stared at Raven with the same confusion the girl looked at her with. Realization hit the woman first. "Didn’t Clarke tell you that— oh." the woman fell silent. Sighing and looking down, she moved to sit next to Raven. "I’m Clarke’s mom."

"You’re  _ what _ ?!"

"Clarke’s mom."

"Holy—" Raven’s brown eyes were wide open, lips parted as she realized how stupid she had been. She barely payed attention when the teachers took attendance. She had never known why the girl's initials were C.G., and hadn't cared to ask. She didn't know her best friend's last name. And of course, the lack of pictures in the house made it impossible to know they were related.  _ But why hadn’t Clarke told her?  _ "I didn’t know, ma’am." the girl started, feeling her body get stiffener the more that she thought.  _ Great. I did not only masturbate thinking of my principal, but also of my best friend’s mother. It's so fucked up, holy shit. But for fuck’s sake, why didn’t she tell me she was her mother?! I could have fucked up so much, maybe have told Clarke that the principal was hot... That would have been hilarious though. Clarke's face... No, Raven, this is serious. You have a thing with your best friend's mother.  _ Chewing down on her lip, she reached for the coke and opened it, taking a sip directly from the can. “Clarke never told me…”

"She is quite reserved about that topic, yes. She doesn’t really like me." she couldn't help but let out a sigh, looking down to her lap. without saying a word more, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She looked up and sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Was Clarke  _ that  _ ashamed of her? She opened the fridge and took a bear, walking back to the living room. Sitting beside the girl, the woman shrugged while opening the bottle and then taking a long gulp. Raven raised a brow at the sight, amused at the scene. The principal who only wore suits and was extremely uptight was now casually drinking a beer in front of her. It then landed on her, maybe Clarke not telling people who her mother was was causing the woman to drink that beer. She was drinking so much, and so fast. It was not good. In fact, she could see the sadness in the woman’s eyes when she opened them again. They stared at each other for a second, then Abigail looked away.

"Ma’am— I mean, Mrs. Griffin.” Raven spoke, leaving the can on the coffee table and then moving to put her hand on her shoulder. Just a small, gentle touch. The woman was the principal after all. “Listen, I guess the whole mother-relationship thing is hard. I can't speak much about this I guess. I mean, I don't get what is wrong between you two, and I know it's none of my business. But Clarke is a nice person, and a teenager. We all go through a rebellious phase."

“You went through a rebellious phase?”

“I still am, ma’am Principal.” she let herself joke, wanting to brighten up the mood. The woman laughed, glancing at her and shaking her head. Her laugh was so beautiful, it was a shame the woman always seemed to be so uptight during classes. Once the laughter had died, Raven grinned in success. If she was relaxed, the older woman’s was a bit calmer, her smile lasting. “Well, I really don’t have a mother to fight with, you know. She’s… Well, she is never home. I am the one who takes care of the house and everything. Between that, school and work I really don’t have time to be rebellious.”

“Where do you work?” the woman tilted her head, looking at the girl with curiosity and then turning to the side to look at her. She knew Raven had a job, after all she had read her file to approve it for her to only attend classes in the mornings. And of course, she knew about her mother, even if the causes of her never showing up on the school were unknown. Raven had been smart enough to get emancipated as soon as she could, the day of her sixteenth birthday. She had become an independent adult to the eyes of law.

“I’m a mechanic at Mike Caballero’s garage, ma’am.”

“Oh, really? That’s where I take my car to get repaired, they have the best mechanics in town.” the woman smiled, watching Raven let out a soft laugh.  _ Her smile is beautiful, isn’t it?  _ the woman thought, momentarily entranced by the girl’s lips and white teeth before moving to look at her eyes. Licking her lips, she breathed out slowly. “Oh, and please don’t call me ma’am out of class. It makes me feel older than I am. Abigail is okay, or Mrs. Griffin if you’re more comfortable with it.”

“Abigail sounds good to me… Or Abby.” the girl teased, grinning smugly at the woman and then going to take the beer from the table. Taking a gulp, she held the bottle in her hand and read the label, smiling.  _ This shit is worth the shitton of bucks it costs.  _ Abigail seemed to be a woman who enjoyed simple but expensive things.  _ Kinda my kind of woman.  _ “Yeah, I’m calling you Abby from now on.”

“You cheeky girl…” the woman reached for the beer, only to have Raven move back. Following the girl, she pursed her lips for a second, trying to reach for the bottle once more. Raven laughed as she tried again, and again. At the fifth try, Abby was practically on top of the girl. Raven grinned, fighting to keep the alcoholic beverage out of her reach. “Give that beer back, Raven, you’re too young to drink.”

“No I’m not, Abby.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Yes. Give me that beer.”

“Make me.”

The words escaped the girl’s lips without much thought, making both of them freeze for a few seconds. Raven did not regret these words, but she knew that right now she had been too inappropriate. There was nothing appropriate of their relationship though, and teasing wouldn’t do any damage. With the woman on top of her, this situation was everything but innocent or appropriate.  _ No one would ever know…  _ the girl thought to herself. On top of her, Abigail pondered her options. The teenager was quite attractive, and it had definitely been too long since the woman had had any kind of intimacy with someone. Breathing in slightly heavily, the woman licked her lips.  _ It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss her now…  _ she thought, eyes locked with Raven’s before glancing at her lips. Slowly leaning forward, the decision had been made, the woman’s lips hovering over the girl’s.  _ No one would ever know… _

And then, they heard the front door open.


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened so fast, Raven was dizzy by the time she realized what had just happened. The sound of the front door opening made both women panic, and with a good reason. Abigail pulled back quickly, moving away from the girl and sitting properly on the couch. Startled by the woman's actions and the sudden distance between them, Raven did not move at first. It was the sound of the door closing that made her sit up and straighten her clothes, leaving the beer on the table. Sitting with her hands on her lap, she turned her face to look at the girl that had just entered the living room.

“Raven, hi.” Clarke spoke with surprise, not expecting the girl to be there. She had left for twenty minutes, after a heated argument with her mother. Her mother did not usually wake her up in the mornings, but that one had been different. Abigail had decided it would be a good idea to prepare breakfast together, a poor choice that day. Because when she entered her daughter's room, she had found her naked, sleeping next to a boy. After the initial surprise and the boy’s gasp when he saw the woman, Abigail had left the room and rushed downstairs. Five minutes later, the boy did the walk of shame towards the door, followed by an angered Clarke. And then, yelling. So much. That Clarke couldn’t get boys in her room at nights, that the woman had no right to tell the girl what to do. That it was common sense, that the fact that the woman was a ‘slut’ and she felt guilty did not mean Clarke couldn't have sex. If Abby hurt her daughter's feelings, Clarke would hurt her mother's even more. And when the yelling ended, silence. The woman had walked to her room and closed herself in it, crying for what seemed hours while her daughter decided to go visit a friend. And now not only did her mother look more calm and peaceful, but her best friend was also there. “What are you doing here?”

"I was, uh, I came to see you." the other answered without much conviction, the words stumbling out of her mouth. Still not recovered from what seemed to have been a near-death experience for her, she sighed.  _ Someone up there hates me. I don’t know what did I do to him, but dear God is fucking laughing at me. I had Abigail Griffin, the hottest principal I’ve ever met and my best friend’s mother, on top of me. And what happens? Of course Clarke had to appear. Why me, God? What the hell did I do to you? Grandma always talked about how you love everyone equally. Then you give me the perfect opportunity to fulfill every fucking lesbian teenager’s fantasy. And then, because you're a jerk, you make Clarke appear?! Why do you hate me so much?! _

“Oh, okay.” the girl said, looking down at the groceries she carried and then walking towards the couch. She left the bag on the coffee table and then looking at her mother. “Here you have, what you asked for. I’m keeping the change, I’ll need it for later. I’m going out with some friends.” the girl spoke nonchalantly before turning around and looking at the other girl. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Standing up, she walked towards Clarke, stopping for a second to turn to look at the woman. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Griffin. Well, outside of the school.” she told politely, her eyes giving the woman the most sincere apology as they stared at each other. The woman’s smile was now long gone, as it always did whenever her daughter was so distant towards her, but something was different this time. Raven. Lips tilted into a smile, Abigail nodding.

“See you in class, Miss Reyes.”

* * *

“I’m sorry my mother has bothered you.” Clarke spoke as they entered her room, Raven quickly realizing how different they were. Posters of singers and bands were all over the girl’s walls, almost all them of boys with their torsos completely bare or with guitars. The walks were painted of a pale shade of pink, probably from when the girl was little. But what mostly surprised the teenager was the fact that Clarke’s room was probably as twice as big as hers. “What was she ranting to you about?”

“Uh, what?” Raven shook her head and gave the girl a questioning look before registering her words. “Oh, nothing. We were talking about different stuff, school mostly. I didn’t know she was your mother!” she spoke, watching Clarke sit on the king sized bed and doing the same as hers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“People always treat me differently when they discover it. Everyone becomes respectful and stuff, and I just hate fake people. Finn and Octavia were the first people to not to treat me that way when she became principal. Because we had known each other for years. And the others slowly became used to it too.” the girl spoke.  “Also, my mother is  _ so annoying _ sometimes.”

“I think she’s nice.” Raven told, starting to worry about the bitterness of her friend’s voice. It was as if she hated her, whenever she spoke about the older woman she had a strange . _At least you have a mother,_ she thought as Clarke proceeded to start ranting about how annoying her mother was. _She always makes me go for groceries because she says she doesn't have time. And when she is not telling me that, she makes me tidy my room like always, it is not that messy! That's why we have a maid for, she comes from mondays to fridays._ _‘That’s why we have a maid for’_ seemed to be one of Clarke’s favorite sentences. Soon Raven had lost track of the conversation, thinking of what had happened downstairs just a few minutes before. She had felt the instinct of teasing the woman since they had met, that was a fact. But in the moment the woman was on top of her, leaning forward to kiss her, Raven had forgot about everything and everyone. In that moment she had wanted to be kissed more than ever, lustfully and roughly. And yet, it hadn’t happened, and because of that she couldn’t even look at Clarke now. “I don’t think your mother is that bad. And least she’s still here with you.”

“She wasn’t there for years when I was little, it doesn’t matter she’s here now.” the girl shook her head. “Not after what she did...” she added, giving a look at Raven and letting out a sigh. Sitting criss-cross on the bed, the blonde now looked serious as she took the other girl’s hands and held them tight. “Listen, in the last two weeks you’ve become my best friend and I feel I can tell you everything. So I’m gonna I’m gonna tell you something, but I want you to keep a secret, okay?” the girl questioned, only receiving a nod as an answer. Raven preferred to not to speak in moments like these, and she felt like it was a big moment. “My mother killed my father.”

“What?!” the girl couldn’t help but exclaim, eyes going wide as she registered the girl’s words. Abigail Griffin had killed her husband. The same Abigail that had almost kissed her just a few minutes ago, the same Abigail that was the principal of the school she studied in. “Why— How?” she asked, lowering her voice.

“Okay, so that’s my dad.” Clarke stated as she freed one of Raven’s hands and pointed to a picture on her desk. In it, a younger Clarke and her father hugged, the picture presumably taken by the older woman. The image made obvious that the girl looked more like her father than her mother, having his green eyes and blonde hair. Probably her manners were just like her father’s, Raven realized when she thought about how different both women seemed. Getting out of her musings, Raven nodded and went back to look at the girl, who decided to keep talking. “My parents and I had gone out to celebrate their anniversary, they had been sixteen years married. Mom had been drinking but insisted she was fine to drive, and he had had some alcohol too so he didn’t really tell her no, though he said we should take a cab. I was fourteen back then, so I couldn’t drive, and when I told mom that dad was right she told me that it would be fine. She should have done as he said, dad was always right.” the girl spoke, letting out a sigh. Raven swallowed hard, realizing why the girl’s relationship with her mother was so broken. Clarke blamed the woman, and still hadn’t forgiven her.  _ Fuck, they’re messed up…  _ the girl thought, focusing on the other’s story. “We crashed against another car. The police said that the other driver was drunk too, but I know it was my mother the one who crashed the car.”

“And your father died in that crash.”

“Yeah. I was unconscious for six days, so I was the last one to know. I couldn’t even go to his funeral, you know? My mother would not even wait for me to say goodbye to bury him.” she spoke. The girl’s words were more brokenhearted than bitter, her hands still gripping Raven’s tightly. Letting out a sigh, the brunette freed the girl’s hands and went to hug her friend— it felt better than saying she was sorry. Words did not matter in moments like these, she knew it well. She had lost her father when she was barely five years old, but she still remembered that day vividly. Her mother’s grief as she received the many words from her family and friends had always stayed in her mind, accompanying her through the years. Clarke was now crying on her shoulder, sobs being loud and breathing sharp. How long it had been since she actually cried because of her father’s death, the blonde couldn’t remember. “I’m sorry, you came to tell me something didn’t you?” the girl asked, pulling back and wiping her tears away.

“Yeah…” Raven muttered.  _ She is not a spoiled brat, she is not dumb. She is not so hateful towards her mother because she’s been raised the wrong way, she is hateful because she still hasn’t been able to forgive her.  _ It all made sense now to the girl, from the awkwardness of being in the room with both women to the fact that Clarke hid she was the woman’s daughter.  _ She needs to forgive, someday.  _ “I, uh, needed your help with some homework, but it’s okay, I’ll do them at home. We could, uh, play some videogames?” she asked, realizing how dumb she sounded just a second later. Clarke was obviously not the kind of girl who spent hours killing zombies or anything like that. “Or listen to music, or talk… Have you done something interesting today?” she asked in a desperate attempt to distract the girl from the obviously painful memories.

“Oh, yeah! I was actually gonna text you about that.” the girl grinned, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal a hickey on her neck and letting out a giggle. Raven rolled her eyes and smirk, not impressed by the hickey but curious nonetheless. “I’ve had sex with Finn tonight!”


	8. Chapter 8

Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard. In a normal situation she would have been interested in the girl’s rendezvous, ask her questions about it and been excited for her. That was what friends did, even if Raven did not see the excitement of it. Sex was something normal, why make a big deal about it? But that name. It could always be possible that there was another Finn, it was actually probable. _No need to panic, Raven. Maybe it’s not him, maybe... So they’re not just friends._ “Finn?” she asked out loud, wanting to make sure that she was wrong. Wanting to hear that it wasn’t the same Finn that she had been dating for a week. “Finn from the study group?”

“Yeah! Finn Collins, he’s in our class, remember?” Clarke giggled, oblivious to the meaning of her words to the other. In front of her, Raven seemed to become frozen, gaze lost and lips parted in surprise. She needed a moment to accept the confirmation of what she was afraid of. Finn was cheating on her, exactly a week after asking her out. They had been dating for just a week. _A week._ This had surely been the shortest relationship she had ever had. “So we were hanging out and he kissed me, and damn, he really knows how to kiss.” the blonde laughed, falling silent when she realized that Raven had stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go…” she spoke softly, standing up and taking her small bag she had brought with herself. She did not really carry personal belongings, just her phone and keys, but she preferred that to a purse. Another thing that differenced her from the other girls in her school, she thought to herself. She would never be like them, and she did not that want anyway. She would never show how much it hurt, even if tears had started pooling in her eyes. No, she couldn’t show weakness. She was new in the school, she was not let another fuckboy ruin that for her. “We, uh, talk another day…”

“Raven? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, but before she was able to finish her sentence Raven was already rushing downstairs. Following her, the girl called the other with confusion. They walked past the blonde's startled mother and out of the house. There Raven stopped, turning around and swallowing hard. “What’s wrong?” she repeated again with concern, ignoring the older woman’s presence behind her.

“I’m dating Finn… he asked me out last week.” was her only response as she turned around and ran away from the house. Tears finally ran down her cheek as she realized how stupid she had been. How could have she believed, even for just a second, that someone would find her special? How could have she thought that she’d fit in that group of friends, or that it would be that easy to find someone actually interested in her? She was just a mechanic girl from a small but still nice neighborhood in the city, but nothing more. She was used to receive accusatory, disgusted faces because of her looks, her skin tone or her manners. _A stupid school uniform and a scholarship won’t ever change that, Raven. Stop being so fucking stupid._

She was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Abby running to the door and calling her.

* * *

Three hours later, the sun was setting. Raven’s fists were ruthlessly punching the old bag that hung from the basement’s ceiling. With her father’s name on it, the girl had always found the black and red object an essential part of the house. It had been a gift from the man's fellow soldiers when he had told them he’d have a child. _You'll need it, kids can be stressing,_ they had told him. The gift contrasted so much with all the colorful baby clothes and furniture, it had been hilarious. Raven still laughed at the story of that day, which her father had told so many times. The punching bag hadn't been placed somewhere else in the seventeen years she had lived in this house. Despite being in the basement, it did not have a layer of dust. Every two nights, the girl would come down and clean it, praying to a god she did not really believe in that her father would be alright ‘up there’. Her father came from an extremely religious family, and Raven had always wanted to respect his memory by praying for him.

That day, though, she was not cleaning the punching bag. She had decided to use it once again, like now she used to do every once in a while to get rid of stress or worries. “Fucking. Finn. Collins” she muttered, giving the bag a punch with each word. “Fucking. jerk. I. hope. you. fucking. die. I. hate. you. I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you.” Her hands hurt, her knuckles were pale now. “Cheater, you. deserve. nothing. Fucking. jerk.” she grunted with complete rage. Then she stopped, knowing that if she kept punching the bag her hands would bleed. Her thoughts changed to Clarke, not knowing if she had to blame her or not. _No, she did not do anything wrong. If she told me, it’s because she did not know. That would be mean, and Clarke is not like that, I know it._ She sighed and prepared herself to go back to delivering punches. It was then when the doorbell rang, distracting her. Who could be at that hour? Letting out a sigh, the girl turned and took a towel, drying her sweat as she walked upstairs and to the front door. Draping the towel over her shoulders, she opened it. “Abby?”

The woman smiled and raised the bags that she carried. “I brought something for dinner.” she spoke, watching Raven hesitate for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting her in. Abby walked inside and searched for the kitchen, then left the bags on the counter. “I saw you run away from my house before, I thought you’d want some company. I don’t know why, and you don’t have to tell me.” she spoke, not looking at the girl as she took fruits and vegetables out of the bags. Finally gazing at Raven for a second, the woman noticed the sweat on her skin, her eyes widening. “Go take a shower, I’ll start cooking dinner.”

“Abby, what are you—” Raven started, being quickly interrupted by the woman. Abby walked towards her and wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her. Raven’s body stiffened, not expecting the woman to do so, but slowly relaxed. She raised her hands to the woman’s back, and letting out a sigh, she inhaled the scent of the woman’s perfume. It smell like some sort of fruit, but she was not sure which. _I’ll ask her someday._

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay, that’s it.” Abby said, running her hand down Raven’s ponytail before pulling back. Straightening her clothes, the woman sighed— _Is she blushing?_ “Go take a shower. I’ll cook dinner, and maybe do some cleaning. When you are done we’ll have dinner. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Abby,” Raven started, lying down on the couch with her head on the woman’s lap. They had eaten a rice dish that the girl did not know existed, and then had agreed to watch some musical movie. Raven could feel herself become sleepy, but still did not want to close her eyes without saying what kept crossing her mind. “I’m sorry I ran away from the house before without saying goodbye…” she said, feeling the woman caress her hair with her hand and hum. “It’s just that, this guy, Finn, he was— well, technically he still is— my boyfriend.” The woman’s hand stopped moving for a second. Raven couldn’t help but wonder what the woman would be thinking about own her daughter. Still, she had to keep talking. “We’ve been dating for just a week, and it seems that, uh, well…” Should she say that he had had sex with Clarke that night? Would the girl’s mother know? “He slept with another girl tonight.”

“Clarke.” the woman muttered, making the girl turn her face to look at her. With a small tilt of her lips, the woman stared down at Raven and pushed aside a strand of hair from her face. “I saw her this morning with a boy, I was so shocked that I... I was not sure if I was right and it was Finn who I had seen…” she sighed. Going to caress the girl’s hair again, she kept speaking. “Clarke told me. At first, well... she yelled at me. Saying that it was none of my business and that crap.” Raven’s eyes widened, hearing the woman curse for the first time. It was so unusual to hear the uptight principal say such words! “But then she broke down, I don’t know why. She was sobbing, and when I went to hug her she yelled at me to not to, so I only could watch from the door.” the woman’s voice was now full of an obvious, painful sadness. Raven couldn’t help but swallow hard and raise her hand, cupping the woman’s face. None of them spoke for many seconds, each fighting back the tears that threatened with running down their faces. Still, the silence was enough for both of them, enjoying the comfort it gave them. “Anyway,” the woman only whispered now, not wanting to disturb their peace. “She told me you were dating him, and that she did not know…”

“You don’t have to excuse her, I know she did not know.” the girl sighed. She looked at her, studying her eyes, her nose, her lips. She wanted to kiss the woman so much. All the time, to be honest. But now, she simply could not think of anything but the fact that this woman spoke with her just like a friend. Being like this with a woman who was almost a stranger (and her best friend’s mother and teacher at the same time) was too intimate to be proper. Slowly she sat up and sat next to the woman, shrugging and turning her face to look at her. “I’m going to break up with Finn. He was okay, it’s been nice to date him, but I don’t really feel anything for him.”

“What do you mean?” the woman questioned. _Did she suddenly become as twice as interested as before?_

“I like the whole going on dates thing, and the kisses and stuff like that. But I just don’t see myself with him for anything else than just friends. It’s as if we didn’t click.” she spoke. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t completely true. What she wanted to say was _‘I did not feel a connection with him like I did with you. You make me feel these stupid butterflies on my stomach everyone talks about. You treat me like an adult, and fucking came here and prepared me dinner when you thought I would need it. Like why, why did you do that for your daughter's classmate. You could have just ignored this, and instead came here to check I was okay. And fuck you’re hot._ “And well, he’s cheated on me. I’m better than this, I’m no one’s side bitch or that kind of crap.” she shrugged and smiled.

Abby tilted her head, smiling back as she stared at the girl. Leaning forward, she cupped the girl’s face with her hand and smiled with sweetness. Her face was of pure adoration, and now Raven realized how close she was. So close, that the girl could see the woman’s imperfections under the thin layer of makeup. “Raven, I—” the woman started, inhaling deeply. Moving her hand to the girl’s knee, she placed it there and slowly started caressing her skin. The girl’s lips parted, looking down at the hand and then to the woman’s eyes. For the last days the woman had started to think about what was going on between Raven and her. Was this more than just shameless flirting between a teacher and a student? She surely felt something more, she really cared about the girl. Raven gave her a feeling of thrill whenever she looked at her, the lustful gazes they exchanged making her shudder sometimes. But she wasn’t sure of what it was. _I cannot be falling for a student. Get your shit together, Abigail._ Sighing, the woman pulled back and stood up. “I should go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween, one of the holidays that Raven enjoyed the most. Everyone in town decorated their yards and houses, the windows of cafeterias and shops had paper bats and pumpkins hanging from them. The little kids ran around with their costumes as their mothers followed them, making sure that they did not pull any pranks to the others or throw anything to the houses. With her Harley Quinn costume on and after applying her makeup, she waited for Octavia to come get her in her car. With impatience, she kept thinking about how her life had developed the past days. In less than a month, the girl had become a new student in a high school, had found a boyfriend, had been cheated on and broken up with that boyfriend. And in the few weeks after that, the only person she had been able to think about had been the older woman that had almost kissed her while they were watching a movie.

Abigail Griffin seemed to have stolen her heart, way faster than she would ever let anyone do. What she felt for her was more than she had felt for any other person, and now that they had been so close and being interrupted two times, the girl only wanted _her_. She wanted to be alone with the woman and kiss her, to undress her and show her how good she could make her feel. She did not care about the bizarre fact that it was her best friend’s mother, though now that she thought about it it was not a problem anymore— she hadn’t spoken to Clarke since the time she had ran away from her house. Not because she blamed her, Raven knew that the girl did not mean to do what she had done, but because things were simply awkward between them now. She missed Clarke, and no matter how the other people in the group tried to behave as if things were normal, truth was that they simply could not be near the other for a long time without falling into uncomfortable, awkward silences.

The bell ringing took her out of her musings, making her walk to the door and open it. “Lincoln, hi.” she smiled at the older guy, Octavia’s boyfriend. He was quite reserved, didn’t speak much, but that did not mean he wasn’t nice. With a smile, Raven looked down at his costume. “Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?” she joked, making him smile. Turning around, Raven took the purse and her red jacket and walked out of the house, locking the door and smiling as she saw the girl sitting in the passenger seat, and Bellamy with Harper in the backseat. Heading to the car and getting in, she laughed. “Oh come on, your dresses couldn’t be more ordinary.” she laughed. Octavia was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood— a ‘grown-up’ version, with a shorter dress and high heels—, while the other two were dressed as pirates.

“At least we are not going as a psychopath.”

“Excuse you, Harley Quinn is not a psychopath.” she told as the car started. “She is a goddess.”

* * *

The party was in the school’s gym, now decorated in black and orange and with a stage in one of the ends. Everyone was dressed up as everything you could imagine, from sexy versions of fairy tale princesses to the most horrifying monsters. Raven smiled to herself, the party even had a DJ that did not seem to suck. With Avicii’s _The Nights_ playing in the background, there were already people dancing while others waited in line to get their tickets. She soon learned that the party was organized by the seniors of the other class to raise funds to go away on a trip at the end of the year, and that they would have to prepare the Christmas ball. Not asking about what that was, knowing that sooner or later she’d find out, Raven payed for her ticket and walked inside with the others.

The party passed slowly, many guys and girls either complimenting her costume or laughing at her for dressing as a videogame character. “I loved Arkham City,” she listened to one of the boys say as they got a slice of pizza from the table. “But Asylum was way better.” Raven smiled and nodded, her attention now focused on something else. In the entrance, paying their tickets and laughing, a group of teachers entered the room, joining the ones that were already controlling the party. At first she didn’t recognize _her,_ thinking that she would be the woman that walked with Professor Jaha— both of them with masquerade dresses, they seemed to be more than just friends. But then that small shock passed, since behind them a woman in a black dress payed for her ticket. She looked stunning, with red lips and her hair up in a glamorous hairdo.

And then as she sat in one of the tables scattered on the sides of the room, she saw _him._ Dressed as a hunter, with a black armor and offering his arm to the woman. A forty year old man, with a not-so-friendly face and dark hair. So Abigail hadn’t come to the party alone. Was him the reason that they had barely spoken since that night in her house? Was Abby in a relationship with that man? “Who’s that?” Raven asked Octavia, who smiled.

“That’s Marcus Kane, the son of the founder of the school. The Principal and him attend all the school events together, because now he owns the school.”

“Oh, so they’re not together?”

“No!” Octavia laughed, turning to Lincoln. “Let’s go dance.” she spoke. Standing up and dragging Lincoln with her, she walked away from the girl— Raven was smirking now. Standing up, she joined the others on the floor, never stopping to gaze at the table the teachers were sitting in, waiting for the woman to notice her blonde wig— or to simply look at her. She turned around, letting herself get lost with the beat of the music. She noticed Clarke near Octavia, dancing together. She suddenly thought of Finn, looking around her, not wanting him to be near her. But she spotted him away, talking to another boy dressed as a jester.

Finally, she set eyes on the woman again. She was talking to another teacher, which Raven recognized as the maths one. The shorter woman left, giving the girl the probably only chance to talk to the woman that night. Approaching her quickly, she smirked. “Well hello, Principal Griffin.”

“Well hello, Harley Quinn.” the woman laughed, looking at Raven from head to toes and smirking. “Nice costume, Miss Reyes.”

“I know!” she smiled and twirled, then tilted her head. “I look hot.”

“Yeah.” The girl grinned widely at the simple word, smiling at how Abby did not even bother to hide her attraction to the girl. The principal agreeing that a student was hot was inappropriate— Raven simply loved it. The woman took a step behind, twirling the same way the girl had done. “So, you like it? I’m the Evil Queen from Snow White.”

“Oh, then I think I’ve seen like five of your slutty step-daughters here in the party.” she joked as she tilted to her side, silently signaling to a girl who wore a princess costume. “I honestly thought you’d be a nun.” the girl teased, looking how incredibly attractive the woman looked in that costume. She definitely would be the fairest of them all, or at least she was to Raven. She did not care she was blatantly checking the woman out, it was simply too much to not to do so. A black tight dress, but not as tight as some costumes that were sold every single Halloween and that were worn by most of the other girls in her class. But this dress, it was obviously expensive, of medieval style and made of a sultry fabric. It had so many details, and even the silver adornment that lined the bust and front of her dress and sides seemed to have been fixed for the woman.

“Oh come on, Miss Reyes… I never thought _you_ would complain.”

“Not complaining…” Raven laughed, checking that no one was paying attention to them before stepping forward and cornering the woman against a wall. Abby gasped, not expecting the girl to do that in a crowded room, but not complaining. Moving her hands to the woman’s waist, she held her in place and leaned forward, slipping a leg between the woman’s. “Though I would have loved to see you in some Lara Croft or sexy witch costume, principal Griffin.” she whispered.

“Keep playing with fire and you’ll get burned, Miss Reyes.” the woman warned, making the girl move even closer to her. This was so wrong, and yet it felt so right. She thanked that the light in that spot of the room was practically null and their costumes were dark enough to not to be noticed, because what she planned to do was something that a woman in her position should totally not do— and even less with a student. With a smirk she leaned forward, licking her lips for a second before hovering her lips over Raven’s. “You better not say a word to anyone about this.”

“Of course I won’t, I am not that st—”

“Hello you creeps!” a voice roared from the stage, the loud music having stopped and the lights starting to turn on slowly. Raven took a step back, knowing that she’d better keep an appropriate distance from the principal before people could actually see them. The boy in the stage, named Jasper and dressed as a jester, was one of her classmates. _Fuck you, Jasper._ “It’s time to vote for the best costumes! But of course, we need someone really special to give them of course! Some people could describe her as the devil, others as the wicked witch… but tonight, she’s the Evil Queen! An applause for our principal everyone?”

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, gazing at Raven one last time and apologizing with her eyes before heading to the stage. Following her for a few moments, she gave up and sighed, turning to walk to another side of the room— she’d be better go with Octavia before any of her friends noticed that she had left. “I can’t wait to get burned, Principal Griffin.” she muttered under her breath as she sneaked through the multitude that gathered in front of the stage. Hearing many comments about how hot and stunning the principal was in that dress, the girl smiled to herself. _You can dream of fucking her all you want, guys. But in the end, I’m going to be the only one who gets her._


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of the party. Some students had managed to steal a bottle of champagne from the teacher’s table, and it wasn’t a secret that outside a group of students had organized a drinking group in a hidden spot of the park in front of the school building, so after sneaking out of the party and taking out the alcohol bottles they had hid between the bushes the teenagers all laughed and drank as they spoke. Raven was quite drunk, a red plastic cup in her hand as Jasper filled it with vodka. Next to her, Octavia and Lincoln heavily made out, hands all over each other. On her other side, Wells and Connor had improvised a weird beer pong game that made sense to no one but them— though everyone was eager to play. The girl smiled to herself, giggling as she thought of the fact that this really seemed like a good group of friends, and that she was comfortable with them.

Of course, good things did not last long, and a few minutes later Clarke appeared accompanied of a few more people. Good guy Nathan Miller, the fuckboy John Murphy, and cheating-piece-of-shit Finn Collins. At first they did not notice her, but as soon as Raven’s eyes met the other girl’s the tension grew quickly. Standing up definitely too quickly, the brunette managed to keep balance and started to walk away. Soon she felt a hand stopping her, and her lips parted, ready to yell at Clarke— or worst case scenario, Finn. But no, when she turned she saw none of them. It was John.

“Fuckboy?”

“Look at that, the bitch who parked in my spot.”

“Ugh, go away. I’ve got no time for you, and I’m not feeling like being in a fist fight.”

“Calm down, damn.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, then offered his hand. “I want to make peace.”

“W—What…?”

“Make peace, a truce, you know what I mean. I am not gonna apologize, but well, I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Raven looked at him with distrust, not knowing if he actually was serious. Considering that he had a long record of being an asshole, even if they had not had any problems in the last weeks after the incident. Sighing, she shrugged. “If you break this truce, I’ll kick your ass. Now get the fuck out, fuckboy, I’m leaving this shit ass party.” she smiled smugly and turned around, raising her middle finger at him as she walked away. She heard him laugh behind her. _Well,_ she thought as she walked to the school’s front door and entered, heading to the school’s gym and entering. The place was almost empty now, a few couples dancing to slow songs as if it was some kind of strange prom. On a table far away, two teachers spoke with glasses of wine in their hands. Raven smiled.

Standing up, the middle aged woman that accompanied and spoke to Abigail laughed and said goodnight, walking away and out of the gym. And the girl knew that it was her chance.

* * *

“Fuck, Raven.” the woman did not know how it had happened, but she was in the backseat of her car on top of the girl, trying to get as much contact as she could with the puffy dress she wore. Their tongues danced together in a furious battle, brushing each other’s and playing as they felt each other’s hands everywhere. Raven’s hands on the woman’s bottom, Abby’s groping the girl’s chest, so tempting with the cleavage of her costume. “Let’s go to my place.” she panted, needily pressing a rough kiss on the girl’s lips.

“Okay, but take that fucking skirt off or I’ll do it.” the girl spoke. The woman rolled her eyes and took off the fabric that covered her legs, revealing a less puffy, shorter and simpler skirt underneath. Raven got rid of it by pushing it to the side, pulling from the woman for her to move to the driver’s seat. The woman awkwardly did so, bending forward and accidentally flashing the girl her underwear. “Woah, ma’am, I never thought you were the kind of woman who wore thongs.” the girl grinned. Abby blushed furiously, finally positioning herself on the driver’s seat as the girl moved next to her.

“Well, one has her moments.” the woman muttered a she started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and heading south. Raven looked through the window for a few seconds, still breathing heavily as she tried to find a way to tease the woman. Suddenly she grinned, turning her face to glance at the woman and putting her hand on her thigh. The woman gave a quick look at the girl’s hand and to her face before focusing on the road. “W— What are you doing?”

“Keep driving.” the girl told, eyes set on the woman’s face as her fingertips caressed her thigh. It was a slow, gentle brush, at first right above her knee but slowly moving upwards. She moved her fingers in small circles, her hand moving up the woman’s thigh and sneaking completely under the fabric of the woman’s underskirt. “If you think you can’t do this, pull over to the side. I don’t want to get fucking killed while fingering you.”

“Watch that language, Miss Reyes.” the woman spoke with apparent calm, though it was obvious that she was breathing slightly heavier than before. With her lips slightly parted, she breathed out through her nostrils as she turned right. Raven did not stop her movements, now dangerously close to the woman’s center as she leaned towards the woman and kissed her shoulder through the fabric of the costume. She gently pushed the woman’s legs wider, wanting all the access she could have in the position they were in. “Raven, stop teasing…”

“Oh baby, I’m not teasing yet.” the girl husked, fingertips making small circles on the woman’s innter thigh as she spoke, moving her lips to Abby’s ear. The older woman could feel her hot breath, heavy as she spoke. “Once I put my hand on your panties and you realize that you are going to be cumming many times tonight, then will be when the teasing starts.” she assured, doing exactly that. Her fingers found the woman’s black underwear, pressing against her core and making her gasp. “Damn Abby, you’ve been thinking of me a lot tonight, haven’t you?”

“I might have retained the image of your cleavage for a few hours, yes.”

“I hope you did not tell Marcus Kane about your fixation for my boobs.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“You look jealous.”

“You’re not even looking at me.”

“I can see you from the corner of my eye.”

“Okay then.”

“So you are jealous.”

“No.”

“He’s just a friend.”

“He better be.”

Raven did not bother on teasing, the woman’s words making her feel too furious to follow her strategy. Instead of teasing Abby’s core slowly, she pushed the thin fabric of the thong to the side and ran her fingers up her slit, collecting her wetness and smirking. Abby really did want her, and no matter how the woman could be _just friends_ with the man— Raven could not stand the thought of her being with him, and yes, she was jealous he had got to talk to her all evening— the girl wanted to make sure that she was only hers. She wanted Abigail Griffin, more than words could ever explain, more than she had ever wanted anyone. Her fingers found the woman’s entrance and pushed inside, long digits entering her deeply as she breathed out against the woman’s ear. “You’re mine.”

Abby gasped at the words and squirmed, swerving as she realized that she was getting on the wrong lane. “Raven, Fuck.” she muttered, the woman’s eyes wide. She made sure she was not going to crash against a tree or another car and glanced at the girl, pushing down with her hips on the girl’s fingers. “Don’t do that again, oh my god.” she sighed, biting down on her lip and trying to steady her breath. Raven smirked, pressing a soft kiss and nibbling on the woman’s earlobe. “Raven…”

“We’re almost here, you know where my place is.” she husked, starting to move her fingers in and out slowly inside of the woman. Abby moaned loudly, trying to be careful to keep her legs in place as she turned the corner. It was hard to keep her eyes focused on the road, or even open, and her legs were tense as she felt her climax building quickly between her legs. “C’mon Abby, park already.” the girl muttered as the other stopped the car in the driveway, pushing her fingers inside of her deeper and faster.

“Fuck, Raven.” the woman moaned, turning to grab the girl and pull her into a bruising kiss, her legs spreading fully. Raven was somehow almost on top of her now, fingers moving in and out roughly as the woman ground her hips against them as hard as she could. “Oh…” her moans were loud, so loud that if some neighbor payed attention they would hear them. “Raven, Raven, fuck!” _Holy fuck,_ was the only thing that was in Raven’s mind as she saw the woman’s mouth fall open and her gasping for air, her hands gripping the back of the girl’s neck and her shoulder as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Feeling her tightening around her fingers, the girl slowed her movements and simply observed. If there was some graphic description of lust, eroticism and beauty all in one, this was it. “Fuck…” the woman panted, still riding out her orgasm. “Fuck.”

“Watch that language, Principal Griffin.”


	11. Chapter 11

They were now hotly making out against the closed front door, the rest of the woman’s costume long gone. Raven was being so dominating, so rough, it was driving the older woman crazy. After closing the door behind them the teenager had pushed her against the wall, unzipping the upper part of the dress and taking it off completely, including her underskirt and leaving the woman in her underwear. Abby pressed her palms on the surface, then her chest as she noticed the other taking a step behind, Raven stared at the woman’s body, studying it. Her soft skin seemed to shine under the dim luminescence coming from the streetlights outside, and was accentuated by the black bra and thong the woman wore. “Principal Griffin, I like you so much better when you’re naked..” she whispered.

“I’m not naked... yet.” the woman smiled. It was such an erotic scene, for both of them, and yet none lost . Raven liked to have control, and Abigail liked to submit— not that she was used to that. Maybe it was just the effect the girl had on her, maybe she had always had that side and did not know it. She looked over her shoulder, making sure her bottom was on display as the girl’s gaze moved to it. She liked being so exposed, she liked Raven watching her. The other finally approached, pressing her front against the woman’s back and starting to kiss her neck. “Mhmm, Raven.”

The girl smirked, her lips working on the woman’s skin gently. She moaned, biting Abby’s shoulder before running her tongue to the crook of the other’s neck, and then up to her earlobe, nibbling on it and smirking. “Turn around, Abby.” she commanded. The woman did as she was told, turning to face the girl and resting her back on the cold wall. “Good girl.” Raven smirked and quickly went down on her knees, pulling the woman’s soaked panties down her legs. The smell of her juices kept tempting the girl, making her want the woman more and more with each second that passed. Panties discarded on the floor and a hand sneaking under her own bra to knead on her breast, Abigail waited eagerly for the girl’s mouth to meet her sex. She wanted her, she needed her, she—

“Oh…” she moaned, eyes closing and mouth hanging open as Raven’s tongue ran on her inner thighs, collecting her juices from her previous climax before running up her slit. The woman kept keading on her chest, looking down at the girl and biting down on her lip. The other spread her folds with her fingers, taking in the sight and finally burying her tongue between them. “Fuck.” the woman gasped, eyes going to stare at the ceiling as the other took her tongue out of her and moved it to lap at her clit. The woman’s hand moved to the girl’s head, pulling her close with her fingers tangled in her dark hair as she moaned. “Oh…. Raven… Fuck...” the moaning became louder, making Raven worry for a second that if Clarke was there she’d wake up— or that she’d find them when she got home. But the taste of the woman’s heated center against her lips made her forget about that. She pulled back slightly, pressing gentle kisses on the woman’s folds, not letting her reach her climax just yet. “Raven, please…” she begged, eyes opening and looking down. The girl was smirking, brown eyes meeting the woman’s as her lips parted and she seductively dragged her tongue up between her folds. That was enough for the woman to reach her undoing, eyes shutting and head gently hitting the wall as she let out a groan. “Raven…”

The girl stopped all movements, still in front of the woman and observing her reach the peak of her orgasm. Her lips parted, her voice broken into groans, her hand shaky as it tugged on her lover’s hair; the woman was pure perfection. Raven then lapped at the juices with ease, making sure to avoid the swollen bundle of nerves— she did not know if Abby would like being touched while being too sensitive. Her taste, while it was not sweet, was as addictive as candy. “You taste so good.” she bit her lip, eyes set on the soaked temptation in front of her. She then dragged her tongue up and down the woman’s slit, collecting her juices, watching her body calm and stop shuddering. “Was that good, baby?”

“Definitely.” the woman panted, hands still on the girl’s hair. Truth was, it had been a long time since someone had touched her like that, but this lust she felt was because of Raven. And the way she moved her tongue. “Fuck, you’re so good.” she laughed, hands moving to cup the girl’s face and pull her up, making her stand and then kissing her. This kiss was not as rough or needy as the other, instead it started as a simple brushing of their lips; with little smiles and soft laughs. “You’re amazing.” she spoke between kisses, arms wrapped around the girl’s neck. “But you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Raven laughed and pulled back, unzipping the back of the top and taking it off, then proceeding to do the same with the leather pants. Her underwear was simple, sporty, but it suited her nonetheless. Grey, with black waistband and borders. “Better?” she flashed the other a grin, watching Abby scan her body.

“Not yet.” the woman smiled and then walked to the girl, pulling her close. It was her turn to undress the girl now, and she was not going to waste that opportunity. Smiling, she kissed her lips once more and whispered, “Come with me.”

“I have the feeling I’ll be doing that soon.”

The woman laughed, kissing the girl again before dragging her to the bedroom. It was a large, spacious room, its white walls covered with watercolor paintings. In fact, they looked as if they all were made by the same person. _I’ll have to do some research…_ the girl thought, giving another quick look to the paintings before turning to look at Abby. Naked and with a hooded look, the woman looked stunning. But before the girl could react, she had been pushed on the bed and her panties were being removed. Looking down, she watched how the older woman pulled her panties down slowly, smiling as she saw her core.

And then she licked her lips.

In that moment it seemed her whole world stopped, the woman’s usual uptight, serious beauty being now everything but innocent. In fact, she looked like a wild animal hunting for its prey, mind clouded with lust as she crawled on the bed on all fours. Soon she had straddled the girl’s body and started kissing her. “Abby— mmph…” she was cut off by the woman’s lips on hers, making her moan in pleasure. Raven simply followed her, closing her eyes and moving her hands to the woman’s sides. If she could choose what to do non-stop for twenty four hours straight, it would be to worship the woman’s body with her lips. “Abby please let me touch y—”

“No.” the woman took her wrists and pushed her down on the bed, immobilizing her and then moving down the girl’s body. Pushing her hair to the side and back, the woman knelt and spread Raven’s legs, positioning herself between them. “It’s my turn now, so you stay quiet and let me do you.” she spoke firmly.

“Bossy… I like it.”

“Shut up, Miss Reyes.”

“Will I get detention if I don’t?”

“No. The punishment will be even worse than detention.” Abby leaned forward and gave a long lick between the girl’s folds, eyes set on the girl’s as she moved her tongue to her clit. She did not need to look at the girl’s core to know where she’d get more pleasure, which made the teenager wonder how experienced the woman was in this kind of intimacy. Raven moaned, making the woman move her tongue more eagerly.

“H— How do you do that…?”

“Circles.” the woman replied before burying her face between the girl’s thighs, tongue finding her entrance and teasing it for a few seconds. Soon everything was moans and whimpers coming from the girl’s mouth, making Abby smirk once more. Raven’s hands found her wavy hair, fingers tangling on her hair and pulling her close. Raven was strong, she really was— the slight pain of her hair pulling excited the woman more than actually hurting her.

“Abby, shit…” Raven was a mess, her eyes shut and her back arching as she climaxed on the woman’s mouth. Spasms running through her body, making her shudder and pant. Everything the woman did, it was more than perfect. From the way she walked and talked, to the way she made her reach a climax. “Oh, fuck.” the girl sighed, letting out a laugh and looking down at the woman. Raven’s juices were around her mouth and on her lips, and as the woman licked her lips the teenager sat up and observed her.

“What?” the woman asked, her lust gone. Now she was surprised, worried maybe. Raven smirked, having seen the red color of her cheeks and pulling her close into a deep, loving kiss. No tongue, just lips pressing against the other’s before Raven’s met the woman’s cheek, many spots around her mouth, tasting herself on Abby’s skin.

“Nothing.” she whispered with a smile, not wanting to say the three words she wanted to say so much now. Abigail was always in her mind, but her feelings were not defined yet. Was this sexual attraction, a crush, or something more? Whatever it was, it was definitely too soon. “I just want you to be mine.”

“I’m already yours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re mine.” the teenager whispered and wrapped her arms around the woman’s hips, pulling her close with a smile on her lips as the other laughed. Abby was genuinely happy, straddling the girl’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her lips gently as the other kept whispering. “You’re mine, and only mine…”

“Yours…” she agreed with a soft nod between kisses. “Only yours…”


	12. Chapter 12

“Yours… only yours…” the woman muttered in her sleep, eyes closed as the image of the girl kissing her started to fade away. Blinking a few times, she saw the blurred image of her room, the watercolor paintings covering the walls and the bright sunlight sneaking in the room between the curtains. She looked to the other side of the bed, finding no one; then she turned on the bed and stared at the floor, noticing that there was not a trace of the girl’s clothes. Why had she left so early?

Or maybe it wasn’t that Raven had left. Maybe she had never come to her house. The woman sat on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands, trying to remember what had happened. The party was almost over, she was sitting next to the maths teacher and talking to her, sipping wine from her glass. Nora had stood up and said goodnight before walking away, and then Raven appeared.

“Miss Reyes, hello again.”

“My queen, a pleasure.”

The girl had sat on a chair with a soda in her hand, smirking and glancing at Abby’s body with lust. She did not even try to hide it, and even though the woman hadn’t drank that much, it made her feel an ache appear between her legs. Still, she knew nothing could happen between them, and soon she found herself trying to pull back, not wanting to enjoy the girl’s teasing so much. Then Raven dropped the bomb, telling her that she could drive her home if she was too drunk, smirking to make sure that the woman knew she would not be driving back home after dropping her. She opened her mouth to answer, when someone else had interrupted them.

“Abigail, do you need me to take you home?”

Both women looked up at him, startled by his interruption. Marcus Kane, with his serious face and his non existent smile, had offered a hand to the woman and waited for a reply. Abby hesitated for a few seconds, knowing that her choice would change the whole direction of the night. Should she listen to her brain, which told her to leave with him; or to her heart, that wanted Raven and only her? The two paths seemed to part right in front of her, one full of colors and one dark and grey; the woman knew Marcus was simply boring, while Raven was someone she enjoyed talking to.

If she went home with Marcus, she’d be trapped in a slightly uncomfortable ride home, not able to drive her own car home. Maybe he’d walk her to the door, maybe he’d kiss her. Maybe they’d walk inside and have more wine, maybe he’d kiss her. Would she let him stay the night? That would be easier than letting the girl do that, that was obvious. No one would question their relationship, no one would treat them differently. They were just a man and a woman that were giving love another opportunity. Or at least that was what people would think— Abby knew she did not love Marcus, not even a bit.

On the other side, if she went home with Raven she’d be trapped in a secret relationship, going home to be with the girl in the shelter of darkness but knowing that as the sun rose they would have to keep distance. It would not be easy, it definitely wouldn’t. People would be scandalized when they saw how the principal looked at the student, how a woman in her forties looked at a seventeen year old. People would be scandalized by the fact that she was a lesbian— even though she insisted she liked both men and women, people would erase her actual sexuality to wrongly label her.

“Yes, thank you Marcus.” she spoke softly, standing up and straightening her dress, then turning to take her coat. He quickly reached for it and helped her, making her smile for a second. She hoped that the fake smile she gave him was convincing enough to not to let the sadness be noticed. She looked at Raven, her brown eyes silently apologizing to her. She hoped she would not judge her, she hoped she would understand she had to do what was right.

But now, sitting alone on her bed, nothing seemed to be right. She remembered how Marcus had kissed her after she had taken out her keys, how his lips had met her in an awkward way. If she had closed her eyes, she would have felt the taste of lies and self-hatred, she would have realized they were not right for each other. But she didn’t close her eyes, and when he had pulled back she had stared at him wide-eyed. “Goodnight, Abby.” he had spoken before walking away.

She was alone, and she had been all night. It was how it should have been, how reason told her things were destined to be. Nor Raven nor Marcus were right for her, no one would be. She had to focus, on her job, on her family, on herself. She could not waste time with love.

But was this really love? Was she really falling for the girl?

She knew the answer, even if she resisted to admit it. She couldn’t be feeling that for a girl that easily could be her daughter, she couldn’t feel that for a student. But a part of her, a part that grew stronger and bigger day after day, wanted to. She wanted to feel everything for Raven, and to not to have to deny it. She wanted the smiles, the kisses, the talks, the touches. She wanted to fill her fantasies, she wanted to feel the girl’s skin under her fingertips. She wanted to taste her, to know if she was as sweet as she seemed to be. She wanted to not to sleep, too deep in their lovemaking that they would not feel tired until late morning. She wanted Raven, she really did.

_Did I make a mistake?_

She sighed. Of course she had made a mistake, but now there was no going back. Standing up, she bent down and started picking up her clothes, from her puffy skirt to the black thong she had worn last night. She would throw it away, the garment was definitely uncomfortable. She carefully put the costume on the bed and then walked down the corridor to the bathroom, already naked. She was not fond of nightgowns, at least not when she was slightly tipsy. Getting in the shower, she turned the water on and stood under the stream of water. She then turned and took her arm out of the shower, reaching for a panel with buttons and turning the radio on. She sighed, listening to music in the shower had always been something that cheered her up. But today, the only song that came in the radio made her feel even sadder.

“ _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong, you're enchained by your own sorrow, in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it. I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet. Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on, your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together…_ ”

She finished her shower quickly and turned the water off, then wrapped herself in a towel and turned off the radio. She did not want to listen to that song, or any other. Walking back to her room, she opened a drawer and took some underwear, then chose some clothes and started getting dressed. She had just finished when she heard the front door closing, making her eyes widen. _Clarke._ She wanted to run downstairs and yell at her for spending the night out, but decided that it would be easier to be understanding. Slowly walking downstairs, she looked at the girl.

Wearing her costume under a coat, the girl had obviously been with a boy— Finn, she guessed. “Mom, uh— hi.” she spoke, looking down with shame. She had probably wanted to not to be caught, fake that she had slept in her own bed. “I was at—”

“Finn’s house?” the woman smiled and walked to the girl, then hugged her and kissed her forehead. Unlike the many other times, the girl did not push her away, and instead wrapped her arms around her. _Wait._ She could hear the girl letting out some sobs. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” the woman questioned with worry, pulling back to look into her daughter’s eyes.

“I miss Raven, mom.” the girl spoke softly, pulling back and walking towards the living room. She let her weight fall on the couch, and then wiped her tears away. Abby quickly sat next to her, a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. “This morning I woke up, and Finn was there with me, but it simply did not feel right. It hasn’t been for a long time, because every time he kisses me I remember Raven’s face when she discovered I had slept with him, and I realize how this shouldn’t have happened. It wasn’t my fault that he cheated on my best friend with me, but it’s my fault that I kept dating him after that. And I just, I feel so bad mom. I’ve been such an idiot, with you, with Wells, with Raven and—”

“Wait, what does Wells have to do in this?”

“He asked me out some days ago, and I said no because I was dating Finn, but now Finn says that we’ve only been ‘hanging out’ and I regret saying no to Wells, and I just don’t know what to do mom.” Clarke spoke in tears, barely pausing to breathe. Once she had ended the woman pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her.

“It’s okay darling, it’s okay.” she whispered, trying to find the right advice to give her daughter. How could she give advice though, when she had made a mistake too? It didn’t matter, not now. “I think you should tell Finn that it’s over, then go talk to Raven. I’m sure she’ll understand. And about Wells…” she pursed her lips thoughtfully, then sighed. “I know him well, Clarke, and I’m sure that if you tell him all this he’ll understand too. Okay?” The girl pulled back and wiped away her tears, nodding slightly. “Good. Now, do you want pancakes?”


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later, ringing the bell of the now familiar large house and wearing her normal clothes again, Raven waited for any of the Griffin women to open the door. She needed to speak with both of them anyway, both mother and daughter. Though because of different reasons, she had to apologize to both of them. To Clarke, for having pushed her away because of a boy— even if it had been what she needed to feel okay again. To Abby, for not having had the guts to even kiss her again. Whoever opened the door, the girl would need strength to speak. A few footsteps were heard and Abigail opened the door.

“Raven…” she spoke, a blush appearing on her face as the dreams she had been having since Halloween flooded her mind. Raven kissing her, Raven touching her, Raven, Raven, Raven. Everything had been about the girl since their first kiss, but now she could only think of her. “Hi. Are you looking for Clarke or…?”

“I’m not sure of what to answer.” the girl said with a short, nervous laugh, shrugging. “But if Clarke is home I think I should talk to her.”

Abby smiled and stepped aside from the door, letting the girl in. “Clarke is in the living room, but—” she took the girl’s hand and stopped her from going any further, wanting her to know before she saw the two teenagers sitting in the couch. “Finn is here. He and Clarke are talking, she’s breaking up with him.”

She was proud of how far she and her daughter had come, having started to fix their relationship slowly. First by spending the day together, catching up. During the next days, the woman had told Clarke about the real motive of going to the psychologist, about the anxiety problems she had, about the nightmares and the fact that she felt guilty. The girl had opened her heart to her and spoken about how she had blamed her, how she had wanted to hate her until she had really hated her mother. They had apologized, they had spoken about starting back from zero, then had realized that it would be impossible— they would try anyway. Then Clarke had asked for advice, needing her mother to give her a hint of what to do with the situation she had in her hands.

That’s how Clarke had ended up calling Finn, asking him to come to her house as soon as he could. They had been talking for an hour now, the boy not understanding what the girl meant with not wanting to risk her friendship with Raven for him. “You two have not even been friends, you can’t break up with me because of her!” he said, his hand on Clarke’s arm. “Are you gay now or something?”

“What?!” Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, then shook her head. “Finn, it’s not about being gay or not liking you or any of the crap you’ve said.” the girl sounded annoyed, and the way the conversation was going Raven was sure that there was quite a good reason. He did not notice her on the door at first, still ranting about how the blonde could not dump him, but he stopped dead once his eyes found her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he spoke, making Clarke turn. She seriously did not expect the other to be there, wondering what the girl that had not wanted to speak for months was now doing in her living room. Finn waited for them to start speaking, but none of them did for several seconds, waiting for each other to speak. Raven smiled, making a gesture with her hand to tell the other they’d talk later. “The fuck are you doing here, Raven?!”

“Shut up, Finn.”

“You fucking dumped me, bitch.” he yelled, standing up and walking towards her, taking her wrist and gripping it roughly. “Don’t tell me to shut up.”

“Hey!” Abby appeared behind Raven, astonished for a second until she noticed his grip. Walking towards him, she pushed him away from the girl, though he did not stop. “Let her go, Finn Alexander Collins, or I will call your parents and explain how you have been sneaking out of your house many nights to come here. And don’t you dare to call Raven a bitch, not in my house.”

He sighed and pulled back, only a step but enough to let Raven’s arm go. “Raven, please. I know that I’ve been a douche for doing what I did, but you know... I was kinda drunk, we were at a party and I made a mistake…”

“And now you’re calling my daughter a mistake?!”

“Please Raven, I’m sorry…”

“Leave this house, Finn.” Raven said. “And don’t speak to me again.”

“But—”

“Leave.” Abby sighed. “I don’t know who you are anymore, Finn Collins, but you surely are not the boy that I’ve seen grow up for years. So leave my house. And as the principal, I don’t want you near Raven in school, not until she wants to talk to you. About Clarke, she’s an adult and can keep talking to you if she wants, but you better solve this out of the house.”

He stood there for a few seconds, unable to say anything more. It was as if everyone around him knew him more than himself did, and the fact that it was Abigail Griffin the one saying those words made him speechless. “Whatever.” he muttered, not daring to look at the woman’s eyes. With that, he started to walk away, crossing the living room and then moving to the entrance door.

The three women had very different visions of the boy, and that was something that all of them they realized, just in that moment. Raven had known the boy for just months, and their relationship had not been good. Sure, they had been friends at first— just for one week. Then they had been dating— again for just one week. And then, they hadn’t spoken to each other again, Raven being too mad to do so. The vision she had of him, was of the white boy that had decided to hurt her feelings in one of the worst ways, as if she was just a toy.

Clarke had grown up with him, always seeing him as a best friend. They had played soccer together years ago, in the primary school’s team. Of course, in high school they had gone to different teams, and during the second year Clarke had left the team to focus on studying. Sure, that had meant they had less time to spend together, and that they would only meet during the study group meetings. But that had worked fine for them, until they had slept together.

The older of the three women had seen the boy grow up, had taken care of him when his parents wanted to go out, had been like an aunt to him. She had made sure this was a safe space for him, even if her daughter had not wanted her to do so in the past— after the accident the girl had changed her behavior towards her, and they had started spending time away from Abby. But now, not only he had played with Clarke’s feelings, but also with Raven’s. And the woman could not forgive him that now, now when Finn had hurt two of the persons that she lov—

The sound of the door closing behind them broke the sudden silence, Clarke letting out a sigh.

“I should go talk to him…”

“Okay sweetheart, but please be careful.” Abby turned to her and gave her a soft hug, then pulled back and looked into her eyes. Sure, she wanted to hug her daughter for longer than just a second, but she knew that it would take a long time to get to that point. At the moment, this was what felt right— it was better than she could have imagined back when her Clarke didn’t talk to her.

“Are you sure you’re alright darling?” The girl nodded, a smile on her face as she picked up her phone and then rushed out of the house. The woman stared at her for a few seconds, then turned to look at the other teenager. “Well…” Abby started awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. She was alone, with Raven. “Do you want a coke or some lemonade?”


	14. Chapter 14

“I drink beer, remember?” Raven spoke with a cheeky grin, making Abby remember the first time they were alone in the house. That made the woman smirk, heading to the kitchen and taking two bottles from the fridge. This felt right. The circumstances didn’t matter, knowing that she was going to be able to talk to the girl about what was happening between them made her feel happy— and really scared. What if Raven was mad at her for leaving with Marcus? _Of course she is, Abby. Don’t be stupid, you’d be mad too if she— No, don’t think about that. Get in that room and talk to her, make things clear._

“Here you have, you cheeky girl.” she spoke with a smile, taking a bottle opener from a drawer and walking back into the living room. She handed Raven one of the bottles and sat down, opening hers and handing the opener to the girl. “But just one.”

“Yes, ma’am.” the girl laughed, opening her bottle and then sitting back on the couch. It felt weird to be back in the same couch, with the same woman she almost kissed— and who had left with a man instead of with her after the Halloween party. For days, Raven had been bitter and full of anger, wondering why Abby had chosen Marcus over her as she punched her father’s bag down in the basement or tried to focus in her homework. The tension between them had been obvious in classes, the flirting glances and teasing smirks had become awkward, they could barely look or talk to each other. Maybe now that they felt comfortable, now that their attention was focused on other things and not their relationship, it was time to talk. “This whole Finn mess sucks.”

“It does. But I think it is starting to get fixed, isn’t it? You and Clarke can talk later, fix your friendship. And with Finn, you’ll need time to forgive him. Even if you don’t want anything but friendship with him, it’s hard to forgive something like that.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience...”

“I do. When I was twenty something— you know, just a few years ago— I met this guy… Greg. I fell in love with him easily. He had these blue eyes and dark hair, and a charming smile. The bad guy of the school, at that time I was the nerdy but kinda popular girl, and everyone kept saying we might be a good couple. I actually believed them, silly me.” the woman laughed it off, trying to hide the way her voice was about to crack. _It surely must have hurt her,_ the girl thought. “But he was a jerk, and I did not realize that for months. I was in college, with twenty years old. But I was stupid, really stupid. Naive, actually.” Abby’s voice came back to normal, showing how she was not going to let her emotions take over her when she was talking. _If she is able to hide this, I wonder how many times she has had to hide her feelings with Clarke…_ “He cheated on me, so many times that I lost count. And I kept being oblivious about it, thinking that people lied, that it wasn’t true. In the end, he broke up with me, and everyone kept saying ‘I told you so’. It was then when I met Jake, he helped me a lot. At first we were just friends, and he was the most supportive guy I had ever met.”

“You really fell for him, huh?” Raven chuckled before taking a sip from her beer.

“I fell harder than I had ever fallen. At first I thought we were just friends, and tried to go on with my life. I started going to clubs, sometimes with friends and sometimes alone. The truth is that dancing made me forget about Greg and the pain, but at the same time it wasn’t enough… So I started hooking up with random strangers, and drinking.”

“Oh man, slutty Abby Griffin… This is getting interesting!” the girl spoke, making the other roll her eyes.

“Don’t get so excited, you cheeky girl.” Abby grinned, then took a sip too. “I spent weeks sneaking out of the campus to go into town, and I would get back just at sunrise. Nobody really noticed, except for Jake. He was really worried. There was a time where he had to take me home before I did something really stupid. Thanks to him my nights of stupidity didn’t last long. But the truth was that no matter what boy or girl I hooked up wit—”

“Girl?! You were such a slut, oh my god.”

“Hey, I am still your principal, remember?”

“Yeah, the principal who has a crush on me.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

“M—make you?”

“Make me shut up.” Raven left her beer on the coffee table, then turned to the woman. Her teasing smile was now gone, replaced by the most serious face the woman had ever seen on the girl. “Make me know that you are not head over heels for me, that what has been going on with us has not been anything but just something in my mind. Tell me that you don’t think of kissing me in this fucking moment.” the girl stood up and quickly straddled the woman’s lap, taking the bottle and putting it gently on the coffee table. Her plan— made just a second ago— was on immediately going to kiss the woman, to make her want her and make sure she did not want to let her go even if Clarke came back. She felt Abby’s hands on her hips, preventing her from falling to the side despite how surprised the woman still was.

“Raven…”

Abby was ready to be kissed, she was desperate to feel the girl's lips on hers. But as soon as the girl’s courage had been gathered, it went away. She sighed and put a hand on the woman’s cheek, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she needed to hear that she meant something to the woman.

“Please, tell me that this is something. Tell me that what I feel for you is the same you feel for me. Tell me Marcus means nothing to you, that he’s just a guy you don’t feel anything for. Please tell me that you are head over heels for me, and that you want to kiss me in this fucking moment.”


	15. Chapter 15

They were in the living room. Clarke would be back any moment, and yet there they were, with Raven straddling her and begging her to tell her that she really did feel something for her. She was about to cry, the woman noticed, and Abby felt her heart sting at the sight. God, it hurt to see her like that. It hurt to see that her choice of keeping up appearances and leaving with Marcus had made the girl believe she was not enough for her. She couldn’t believe that she had been stupid enough to leave with him. “Marcus kissed me.” the woman spoke, not wanting to hide anything from the girl if she was really going to do what she was thinking of doing. Raven’s eyes not only were full of tears, but she was actually crying at the revelation. Slowly, she started to move off the woman’s lap, but she was stopped by Abby’s hands on her hips. “Hey, hey, wait.” Abby said, gently making Raven look at her and moving one hand to wipe away her tears, caressing her cheek as she felt herself start to tear up. “I did not kiss him back, I did not feel anything. He pulled back and went home, and we haven’t really spoken since then.”

“So you and him…”

“I don’t feel anything for Marcus,” Abby spoke firmly, stopping her need to cry and pulling the girl closer. She could not stand to see the girl so hurt, to see her cheeks stained with tears. “He means nothing to me, he is just a guy I don’t feel anything for.” she repeated the other’s words, leaning closer with desperation. “I am fucking head over heels for you, and I am dying to kiss you. I’ve been dying to kiss you since the moment we almost—”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, because as she pronounced the last word Raven pushed her lips against hers, hands going to the woman’s hair and body slipping forward to press against hers. Abby did not lose a second either, fingers intertwining with dark strands of hair and pulling the girl against her lips. “I’ve been dying to kiss you too. Fuck.” Raven panted between kisses, hand moving to the woman’s chest and groping her breast without subtlety. “If Marcus dares to kiss you again I’m killing that motherf—”

“Don’t worry about him.” Abby laughed, moving her lips to the girl’s neck and placing a bite on her skin, making the girl laugh. Soon everything was kisses and bites mixed with laughs and whispers, hands running everywhere on each other’s body, feeling and groping as much as they could of the other. It was rushed, it was needy— but they loved it.

“Take that fucking shirt off.” the girl hissed while fumbling with the top two buttons on the woman’s polo shirt. Finally she gave up and quickly pulled the piece of clothing over the woman’s head, discarding it on the couch as she moved lower to kiss the woman’s neck. She was not gentle, she was not soft, she wanted the woman and she wanted her now. Raven liked to get what she wanted, and she loved to know that she had the perfect cards to play. She moved her hand lower and unbuttoned the woman’s pants, hand easily slipping inside them and over the woman’s panties. Fingertips rubbing her core, she went back to passionately kissing her. “I want you so much, Abby.”

“We should have done this so much sooner.” the woman laughed, amazed by how skillful the girl seemed to be, able to straddle her, kiss her and put her hand down her pants effortlessly. She moaned against Raven’s lips, face flushed and chest rising and falling heavily. She was now wet. In fact, she was actually soaked, black lace panties damp as she kissed the girl back passionately. And tried to pull her tank top up her torso.

“Why didn’t we?”

As if a supernatural force had heard the girl’s question, the front door opened in that moment. Clarke’s voice talking on the phone arriving to their ears, they pulled back abruptly, mouths wide open as they stared at each other in panic. She seemed distressed, probably ranting about Finn to Octavia. If they hadn’t been so distressed about the girl getting home, Raven would have even smiled, having missed what seemed to be the girl’s signature “Oh my god, no.”. But now, it was no time to get melancholic.

“Clarke.” they both said in unison.

“Your shirt.”

“Your hand.”

“Fuck.”

“Quick!”

“Anyway, Raven is here, talk later. Bye.” The blonde entered the living room just in time as both women grabbed their beer bottles and took a sip from it. The girl stared at the scene for a few seconds, then frowned. _Shit, shit, shit. She knows, she fucking knows. HOW AM I GONNA TELL HER BEST FRIEND I ALMOST DID HER MOM?!_ “Mom, you’re wearing your shirt inside out.”

“W— What— Oh,” the woman looked down and bit her lip nervously, trying to come with an excuse quickly. She then rolled her eyes and laughed it off, letting out a fake sigh of relief. “Thank God it is not a school day, the students would have laughed at me.”

“Oh, okay.” Clarke shrugged. “Finish the beer and come to my room? Mom doesn’t let me take alcohol upstairs.” the girl spoke, receiving a nod from the other before walking upstairs. Both Abby and Raven sighed in relief.

“This is going to be a secret hard to hide.” Raven whispered, watching the woman take off the piece of clothing and turning it inside out. They fell silent for a few seconds, unable to say anything as they realized how the situation was. They’d never call what had just happened a mistake, but it was definitely not right. Raising her hand, the girl put her wet fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and grinning. “Yummy.”

“Tease.”

“You love it.” Raven smirked before rushing upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven had never celebrated Veterans Day, despite that her father had been a soldier. For her, there was nothing to celebrate, this day was just a reminder the fact that her country sent people to war— most of them to die in stupid battles for oil, or to allegedly make peace. Despite despising the government, she always had had an incredible amount of respect for the veterans, and she would usually volunteer to give a hand at the elderly residences where many of them lived. She would go there with a small group of people, listen to them, talk to them. She knew it was not much, but they always were thankful of her company— they were alone in the world, with no family or friends outside the building.

That day, two more people had joined the group, Abigail and Clarke smiling widely as they helped prepare an extraordinary lunch for the veterans. Many dishes already on the table, it seemed impossible that they would be able to finish so much food, though as they ate she realized they would. The old men, wearing their old but neat uniforms and medals, slowly took their female friends to the dance floor, the old hits from their youth playing.

“Raven, can we talk?” Abby asked, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder and giving her and the elderly man in a wheelchair a kind smile. The girl nodded and excused herself, then walked with the woman into the empty corridor. A smile on her lips, she followed her a few feet away from the door and then watched the woman gently push her back against the wall. “I’ve missed you these days.” she whispered, being quickly kissed by the other.

“I’ve missed you too.” the girl wore a grin on her face, pressing more gentle kisses against the other’s lips and laughing softly before nuzzling her face on the crook of her neck. “You don’t even call me to your office anymore.” she whispered. Despite laughing it off, she felt sad, missing the way they had had heavy make out sessions the first month after what had happened at the woman’s house. Soon though, reality kicked in and Raven was not called in that often, and their kisses were hurried between classes or in broom closets.

“I know, I’m missing you so much. But since the school board started watching my work closely and the parents keep making demands, I just have too much work.”

“I know, baby.” Raven sighed and kissed the woman’s neck, then pulled back. “I’ve had so much homework too. If only our biology teacher got a good fuck and let us live…” she grinned, receiving a roll of the woman’s eyes. “I know, I know. No sex until we’ve been dating for a while and we have more free time to spend together. How many times are you leave me all hot and bothered before I can get between your legs?”

“Hey, I want it as much as you do. But Clarke is always home now, and we really can’t have anything with all of the girls there.” the woman spoke.

It was true, since Clarke and Raven had made up and the girl had fixed her relationship with her mother, the house seemed to be the residence of a college sorority. Raven would always be around there, and soon Octavia, Anya and Maya would join them. Pizza fridays had quickly become a tradition, everyone having dinner together before Abigail went to bed or went out with her friends— the girls’ mothers. It was during dinner when Raven would take the chance to discreetly touch the woman, fingertips running down her arm or back, usually lower to her bottom and maybe even pinching her slightly, making the woman jump for a second and contain her laugh. The other girls were oblivious to that, all of them too focused on talking about their boyfriends or their tests.

* * *

“Raven, have you been asked out for the Christmas Ball?” the girl remember was asked a few weeks later as she took a large bite of the pepperoni pizza slice she held. Octavia was looking at her with distant eyes, probably wondering of what dress she could wear that matched Lincoln’s suit, while Maya and Anya talked about the test they were all taking on Monday. Their squad had become very large, so most of the times they would simply hang out all together in class, or divide in small groups. Some of the boys— Raven joined them sometimes— usually would go play videogames to Well’s house, while others would play soccer. And the girls found it all incredibly boring, so they would go to the beach instead, maybe even shopping. Raven found that a cliché, but at the same time liked it. These girls, they were like a family for her. Her new family.

“A what?” she asked with curiosity.

“The Christmas Ball, duh.” Octavia rolled her eyes, being quickly called out by Maya.

“Octavia, she’s new in the school. She doesn’t know.” she explained before turning to the girl. “The Christmas Ball is a fundraiser event for the school, everyone in the city related to the school is invited, from parents to former students. People sell stuff to get money for the school, like, uh…”

“The art students sell their paintings, for example. You know that artist that has an exhibit in the town’s museum? Julia something…” Anya started, to be helped by Clarke.

“Julia Springs.”

“Yeah, that one.” Anya grinned and took a bite of pizza, then swallowed it. “Last year she sold some of her old high school paintings and got enough money to make a new gym, and that other writer, Alana Jameson, sold signed first edition copies of her books and Mrs. Griffin used the money to buy new chemistry equipment and donated the rest to the drama club so they could do that famous musical they all kept talking about.”

“You sound like some sort of Santa, Mrs. Griffin.” Raven teased, making the others laugh. Still, they locked stares and the woman felt the girl’s foot running up her calf, making her shiver. As soon as the feeling had appeared, it was gone. “I guess I don’t have a date, but Jasper said that we could go as friends so we’re not the only ones without a date.”

“That’s a good idea. Wells and I are doing the same.”

“Ooooooh, Wells...” they all giggled, making Clarke blush intensely.

“He’s just a friend! I am not interested on guys right now.”

“You couldn’t steal Octavia’s boyfriend and decided to show a white flag, huh?” Raven grinned, raising a brow. Many _’ooooooh’_ s were pronounced as they both laughed, way over their differences in the past. The drama with Finn was just an internal joke for them now.

“Oh you bitch.”

“Clarke, watch that mouth.”

“Sorry, mom.”


	17. Chapter 17

If the Halloween party was informal and had electronic music playing in the gym, the Christmas ball was completely the opposite. This time the space was decorated completely in white and silver, full of tables with white tablecloths on them and fine cutlery. On the dance floor in the middle of the room, couples spun at the rhythm of a waltz. And despite her more than just glamorous looks, despite the long black dress uncomfortably tight around her chest, Raven could not feel more out of place. She waited for the dancing to end, unable to follow her dancing partner even if it was just for a simple dance. According to what Jasper said after the obligatory waltzing classes that they had to take once a week, she was a nightmare in high heels when dancing.

“You look bored, Miss Reyes.” a voice spoke behind the girl. Looking over her shoulder, Raven’s face lit up. Abigail was always beautiful and full grace, but that night she was just perfect. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, held up with a silver hair clip shaped as ivy, and her lips were completely red. Raven looked lower, noticing the long black dress she wore, making her look like an actress from Hollywood's Golden Era. “How is it that you’re not dancing with Jasper?” she asked, in a more friendly tone than any principal would use.

“Well,” the girl started as the other took a chair and moved it next to hers, then sat down. “I’m not that much of a dancer, ma’am.” she spoke, moving her chair closer to the woman’s. She glanced at her, smiling at the red lipstick Abby wore, at her long, dark lashes and the eye shadow. She looked too natural, except for the lips. “Look at you though, all prim and proper… You look like a pastor’s wife. Well, the lips are too red for a pastor’s wife. They’re a  _ pastor’s wife that cheats on him at nights  _ shade of red.”

“Oh well, that was my only objective for tonight… Look like a sinning housewife.” the woman laughed, looking around to check if someone was looking at them. No one was, and so she reached to take Raven’s hand under the table. “Sadly I have to keep it prudish tonight.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want Marcus to think I’m dressing up for him.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna punch him in the face if he dares to even think that.”

“It’s okay, he got the message after that awkward kiss the last time. He knows we are just friends.”

“Just friends?”

“I can’t go and say, ‘hey dude, I only want to go with you to fundraiser events because you give money for my school’, you know?”

“You’d call him dude?”

“Oh, shut up.” the woman laughed, rolling her eyes before gazing around. Clarke was dancing with Wells, which made the woman smile widely. It seemed that they finally had come to terms about what they were. Clarke, despite still not being fond of telling her mother about her life, had explained to her that she and the boy were going to take it slowly. Very slowly, it seemed, since the kiss they were sharing was just a peck on the lips. Raven looked at them too and grinned, seeing how Clarke noticed the two women staring at her. Their hands quickly broke apart and went to their laps. The song ended and Clarke practically ran towards them, grinning. She had not noticed them holding hands.

“Hi mom. Raven, let’s daaaaaaaaaaaance.”

“Are you drunk, Clarke?” the woman asked with a severe look. The girl shook her head, not trying to hide the rosy color of her cheeks. She giggled and took Raven’s hand, pulling her to the dancefloor. She seemed to defy the not spoken rules of the ball, since they were now the only couple of girls dancing around the room. The brunette at first pursed her lips, but then laughed— Clarke was letting her lead. She looked at the woman every two seconds, smiling at her as they spun around the room. And it was as the song ended when Marcus Kane appeared next to the principal, his hand on her shoulder and the other inviting her to dance. Abby swallowed down and nodded, standing up to accompany him to the dancefloor. Clarke kept Raven dancing with her, not noticing the sudden fury in her friend’s eyes. She kept looking at the woman between fake laughs, catching glimpses of the other talking to the man as they spun. Raven had never been so jealous, even if they were just dancing. She would have given everything to have her arms around the woman in that moment, to hold her, to make her spin on the dancefloor.

But she couldn’t, and hours passed. It was almost three in the morning when she left the gym, laughing with her friends under the look of the principal, who walked behind them with Marcus Kane. “You are very kind to drive us home, Marcus.” Abigail spoke, holding his arm. She looked as graceful as usual, although slightly nervous. “And Wells too.”

“I could not let you and your daughter go home in some taxi or bus. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Professor Griffin, I’m taking Octavia home.” Lincoln spoke as they reached his car and he opened the door for her. The woman smiled and gave him a nod, having noticed that he had not had any drinks that night. “If anyone wants to come with us…”

“Me!” Finn, Jasper and John immediately yelled, quickly getting into the backseat of their friend’s car. The older woman rolled her eyes but smiled, then turned to Lincoln. “Make sure they all get home safe, please.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll have to open their house’s doors for them, so…”

“Lincoln, come on!” the three boys yelled through the windows. Lincoln sighed and said goodbye, then walked to the car and got inside. The car started and drove down the street, disappearing out of their view. Marcus turned to his car, way fancier than Lincoln’s, wider and of a darker colour. Opening the door for the woman, he wanted her to get in, but she turned towards the teenagers. There was only one person left without a ride home, and Abigail would not let her go back home alone.

“It’s okay, I don’t really live far away…” Raven lied, steadying herself with a hand on Clarke’s arm to change her high heels for a more comfortable pair of sneakers. She looked at the woman, then shrugged. “I’ll be fine, Ab— Mrs. Griffin. Do not worry.”

“Where do you live?”

“The south of the city, sir.”

“Oh.”

The man surely was not a fan of visiting the south of the city in his beloved car. Abigail rolled her eyes and sighed, then opened the backseat door. “Raven, you’re sleeping over tonight. So get in, it’s really late already.”

The three teenagers looked at each other, Clarke with a grin on her face and Raven with a raised brow. She sighed and started walking, getting into the car after Wells and Clarke. She was going to sleep at her best friend’s house, a few meters away from the woman she wanted so much.  _ This will be interesting. _


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to the Griffin residency was more than just awkward. Raven did not know where to look. If she looked to her left, there was nothing but one large mansion after another. If she looked right, she saw how Wells and Clarke held hands. In her opinion, they did not make a good couple. Wells was nice, but boring. And Clarke sometimes complained that she wanted more than just pecks on the lips. But the boy wouldn’t take a step forward, which was shameful. Clarke was attractive, and Raven knew a few boys wooed her.  _ She and Wells have got no chemistry, it’s even uncomfortable. Thankfully they don't act very couple-ish…  _ she thought. Looking forward, she saw Marcus hoarding the woman’s attention. She would have been annoyed, if it wasn’t for the fact that the woman looked more than just bored. As he rambled about finances, the woman nodded with a forced smile. Her eyes fell closed every two seconds. But the man did not seem to notice.  _ That’s Abby’s charm, I guess… you never notice her flaws. _

“It’s here. You three are still awake?” Abby questioning them with a laugh, looking to the backseat and receiving a hum in response. The car stopped and the doors opened. The three teenagers walked out of the automobile and into the house's driveway. Wells said goodbye to his girlfriend and headed to his house, leaving the two waiting for the woman. Abby was saying goodbye to Marcus, who had been charming enough to open the door for her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and walked to the house. Raven, on the other side, was curious. She took a few steps back, hiding behind one of the house's trees.

"I've had a wonderful night, Marcus."

"I'm glad. Do you want to go out some other night? I'm thinking of going to that new French restaurant they've opened in the center of the city. We could go have dinner there? On Friday."

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I am busy that night."

"Saturday then?"

"Can't either."

There was a silence. "You really are not interested in me, aren't you?" the man questioned, sadness in his eyes. It seemed that the man hoped with all his heart that the woman dated him for once and for all.  _ For how long has this been going on?,  _ Raven thought.

"It's not that. It's just that I am not ready for another relationship."

"It's been years since your husband's death, Abigail. It's time to move on."

"I am the one to decide if it is time or not, okay?" the woman yelled, taking a step back. The teenager closed her eyes, she really shouldn't be listening to this. Abby would not want her to listen to it. And so, she ran into the house as quietly as she could, hoping that the two adults would not notice her.

"Sorry, that comment was totally off-limits."

"Yes, it was. And I am tired of it. I am not ready for a relationship now, but I do enjoy our friendship and I hope nothing changes between us." she said, trying to hide her annoyance. Marcus gave a nod, not saying anything. "Goodnight, Marcus." she turned. And with that, the woman turned and walked to the house, leaving the man behind. She crossed the door and closed it behind her, then gave a sigh. "Raven, I know you're there, so go to the minibar and take the whiskey.” she spoke, hanging it inside the entry closet. “I need a drink."

“What about Clarke? She’s upstairs.”

“I did not say you were going to drink with me.” the woman spat, walking past the girl and to the living room. Opening the minibar she took a large bottle, then set it on the coffee table. She opened the tall cabinet, taking a glass and sitting on the couch. She seemed to have forgotten she was still wearing her fancy dress, or that Clarke was still awake. She seemed to even have forgotten the latina was in front of her. She gulped the first glass down without even blinking, then served a second. “Go, Raven.” she muttered. “I’ve had enough shit tonight.”

“Abby, I—”

“I said go!”


	19. Chapter 19

Raven froze for a few seconds, unable to say much. The woman's last words brought tears to her eyes, making her feel so small, so helpless. And even if she saw the reaction and regret from her actions in Abigail's eyes, the damage was already done. The girl took a step backwards, then another. "Raven, I—" the other started, but could not finish the sentence. The brunette was gone, quickly climbing the stairs and rushing into Clarke's bedroom. Now with an inflatable bed in the middle of the room prepared for her, it looked less spacious than usually. She hoped the girl would not notice her tears or shaky voice. Luckily enough, the girl was already half asleep and was only able to mumble a few words when she approached.

"Pajamas... second drawer..."

"Alright." the latina sighed and took a pair of green pajamas her friend owned, seeing they were the biggest ones. And the only ones who did not look like taken out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She changed into them and sighed again, noticing how they were a bit tighter than she thought. Although Clarke wasn't as busty as her, it made sense they were a bit tight. "These will have to do..." she lay on the inflatable bed and covered herself with the blanket.

* * *

 

She tried to sleep, she really did. But with every tick of the clock she got more and more nervous, eyes unable to close as she thought of Abby. The woman was still downstairs, drinking. She wouldn't have been so sure if it wasn't because from that spot of the room she could see the stairs. She looked at the bright green numbers of the alarm clock. Four thirty.

Had she spent over an hour waiting for the woman to be safe in her room? Yes.

Had it happened? No.

She let out a sigh. If the woman was still downstairs, she would be heavily inebriated. Maybe she would still be as mean as she had been when she had yelled at her. But what if the woman needed her? What if she needed her support? What if Abby needed someone to be there for her and she was not doing anything about it? The doubt was killing her. And so, she slowly got out of the bed, walking barefoot to the corridor. One, two, three steps down the stairs. The light were still on, a soft sound coming from the living room. Four, five, six steps. The woman's cries, the sound of the glass against the table. Seven, eight, nine steps. The liquid pouring into the glass, a sob escaping the woman's lips. Ten steps. She was at the door. "Abby?"

"Mhhm?" the woman hummed, looking up with a questioning, drunken stare. She smiled. "Raven..." she said, her voice sounding too loud in the middle of the room. The girl shushed her and she went to cover her mouth, giggling and then shushing herself.

"Abby, you should go to bed."

"I don't— _ hic! _ —wanna..."

"I know. But you gotta go to bed." the girl spoke from the door. The woman pouted like a little girl, making Raven rolled her eyes but smile, happy to see that the woman was calm. Not letting herself be fooled though, she approached her with caution. She had done this many times before, with her mother. "Are you alright?" she questioned, kneeling in front of the woman. The woman hummed in response, nodding. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

"Oooooh, naugh— _ hic! _ —naughty." the woman grinned, putting a hand on the girl's hair and moving it down to her cheek, caressing it. Abby's hand was wet, the whiskey having spilled. "I want you so much, Rav— _ hic! _ —Raven." she spoke, her hand moving lower and her fingertips grazing the girl's lips. "And your hair is soooo pretty."

"Don't." the girl spoke, taking the woman's hand in hers gently and smiling. "You're drunk, and now you need to rest. You understand?" she recieved a nod in response. "Good. Can you stand up?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, let's go." she spoke, pulling the woman from the couch. They stood up without rush, Abigail stumbling a few times before steadying herself. Leaning on the girl, the two managed to get to the stairs. "One, two... You can, Abby... Very good. Come on, only two more. Very good." she spoke, trying to not to have the woman fall asleep as they walked. She headed down the hallway, noticing the bathroom.  _ I should help her shower, she's covered in alcohol...  _ she thought. But, she wasn't sure the next morning Abby would be okay with her having seen her naked. And so, she continued, opening doors and checking the inside of the room until she found another bedroom. "Here we are. Sit on the bed, come on. Like this... very good."

They had made it. Abby was safe on her bed. Soaked in whiskey, but safe. She turned and took the bed's duvet, helping the woman to get under it. "Thank— _ hic! _ —you... I love you so much...." she heard her mutter. Raven's eyes widened in shock.  _ She's drunk, Raven. White women love everything when they are drunk.  _ She dismissed the feeling of hope that crossed her mind, not wanting to get her hopes up, and covered the woman. A minute later, the woman snored loudly, making the girl smile.  _ We'll talk tomorrow about this, Abby. Now, you need to sleep. _


	20. Chapter 20

It was almost lunchtime when Abby woke up. Sitting up, her head started to spin and she felt nauseous. She barely remembered what had happened the previous night. How much had she drank? How had she got into bed? And most importantly, who had seen her like that? She tried to figure out how the night had went. She remembered the ball, the flirting in the gym with Raven, the ride home with Marcus. It was as if thinking of the man’s name woke her mind, all the memories coming to her mind. How he had told her to move on, how she had ran into the house. How she had poured the whiskey, how the liquid went down her throat. How it happened again, and again, and again. How she had yelled at Raven.

“Raven?”

For how long had she been drinking last night? What time was it? For how long had she slept? She put on her slippers, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Staring at it, she let out a laugh. Whoever had tucked her in bed had not dared to change her into her pajamas. Maybe they hadn’t been able to? She shook her head, then covered her face with her hands. Had she been helped up the stairs? She did not remember. Maybe it had been Raven...  _ No, she's probably mad at me for what happened yesterday...  _ But truth was, the girl was cold blooded enough to take care of her but probably being too mad at her to do so. She had experience after all, her mother was a drug addict. That would have come in hand that night, and the girl would have been able to help her without much effort. She didn't know. There was Clarke too. She was her daughter, and she guessed maybe she would have helped her in case she needed it. But if Clarke had seen her like that...  _ I fucked up. I really fucked up. Now that things with Clarke started to go well, I fuck up and do this. Has she seen me like that?! What will she think of me? _

She checked the time. It was way past lunchtime. How was it that Clarke hadn’t woken her up?  _ She’ll probably will have eaten the other day’s leftovers. _ The woman took off her dress and underwear, poking her head out of the door. The hall was empty, and so she sneaked out of the room and into the bathroom. Unaware that the sound of the door closing behind her had alerted another of the inhabitants of the house, she got into the walk-in shower. Water poured on her, soaking her hair and washing away the smell of whiskey. Her headache did not disappear, though she could feel her mind clearer. The first thing she would do as soon as she got out of the shower would be apologizing to Clarke for what happened, then she would do things right with Raven. She would ask her out, make it official. Go on a date to one of the fanciest restaurant, have a—  _ What the hell am I thinking?! She is a senior, you can’t be a normal couple! Don’t be stupid. You can be together, and date each other. Just that it has to be in secret. _

“You know, you should lock the doors when you are showering.” a tired voice spoke with a laugh from the door. Letting out a loud gasp, the woman turned around and covered herself with her arms. At least what she could. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was Raven. As if the girl had seen her naked before. She was going to ask her what was she doing there when the girl spoke again. “I doubt Clarke wants to see you naked. Me, on the other side…”

“Dick.”

“I think that is the only thing that you don’t really want me to have.”

“I do not. But I am not really sure you should be in here... Clarke could come in.”

“Not really. She’s sleeping.”

“Still?” the woman questioned, opening the glass door and walking out of the shower. Raven felt her heart stopping for a second, her eyes She approached a bench and sat down, taking a towel and starting to dry out her legs. “She should have been awake hours ago.”

“That’s not fair, Abby. You woke up like five minutes ago.”

“It’s not the same! She didn’t…”

“Get so drunk she could not make it on top of the stairs? Was so drunk that she only spoke nonsense?”

“You were the one to bring me to my room, okay. Alright, I got it.”

“No, Abby. You don’t.” Raven spoke roughly, her smile disappearing. Abby glanced up and met her eyes, swallowing down at the hardness of her stare. The woman avoided it, immediately feeling guilty. “Abby, look at me.” the girl spoke, walking towards her. By the time she looked up, Raven was right in front of her, kneeling. “Listen, that can’t happen again.” the girl started, taking her hand. “You have been fighting to fix your relationship with your daughter for years now. If Clarke had seen you like that she wouldn’t have talked to you ever again, you know that, right?”

“Yesw, I know! I just—”

“No, listen to me. I am not saying that what you did was wrong. We all deserve our nights of drinking until we have forgotten our own name. We all have the moments that we can't do anything but drink. Trust me, I know. My mother used to do that."

"But, I do not... I mean, I don't do this like, ever."

"I know. And that is what differences you from my mother. But you can't let it happen again. Not soon, or when you have an awful day. I know how this starts, and honestly if you have done that before I do not know you are not glued to a bottle of whiskey..."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"That's what my mother wrote down on my birth certificate." the girl laughed. Feeling the woman grip her hand tighter, she leant forward and let out a sigh. Going back to her serious tone, she stared at the woman with worry. "Promise me that you won't drink so much ever again. Please."

"I promise."

"Good. Because as much as I love you I would never date someone like my mother."

"As much as you  _ what _ ?"

"As much as I—" the girl stopped on her tracks. Was she sure enough to say it? Was she sure that she loved her? She did, she really did. She stared at the woman with panic in her eyes for a few seconds, unable to say anything. Those eyes,  _ oh,  _ she loved them. And the woman's amazed face, with her mouth in a surprised O but slowly twisting into a smile. Raven could just grin. "As much as I love you, yes."

"So you love me, huh?"

"Of course I do. You're hot and naked, of course I do."

"Asshole."

"You love it."

"No." the woman laughed. "I love  _ you. _ "


	21. Chapter 21

They had been staring at each other for many seconds now, and Raven’s gaze failed her. Her eyes went down to the woman’s chest, and it was as if a switch was turned on. “You’re naked.” she pointed out, biting down on her lip as she kept looking. And more, and more, until she realized she was being blatantly obvious. She stared up, meeting the other’s gaze again and being captivated by the woman’s wide smile. “You’re completely naked.”

“I know. I was in the middle of a shower when you came in.” the woman laughed, hand moving forward to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. Raven was in some kind of shock, staring at her face with longing. “Raven, are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are so damn gorgeous.” the other sighed. She rested her cheek against her hand, brushing her lips against the palm. Abigail shivered as she saw the scene, the girl kneeling in front of her in complete awe because of her and her body. Raven was fighting very hard to not to look down, to avoid herself from taking a peek at her breasts or even lower. “You…” the girl sighed, starting to pull back. They had agreed, no sex until they had been together for a while. No sex until they had free time to be together and build a healthy relationship. “God. You should finish showering or you’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care.” Abby spoke, other hand leaving the towel on her lap as she moved it to cup her face. Now with both of the woman’s hands on her cheeks, Raven had no other choice but to look at the woman. “I don’t care, Raven. I don’t care. I… God, I need you.” she sighed, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the girl’s. It was a deep kiss, the passion they felt for the other obvious as Raven kissed her back. Her hands reached for the woman’s body, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto her lap. It wasn’t about sex. With every kiss she gave to the woman, she was more and more sure that her feelings went beyond anything sexual. Yes, she craved her. She craved for her lips to press against her core. She craved for her fingers to run up and down the other’s body and make the woman scream and moan. But right now, she just needed their bodies pressed against each other.

“Abby...” the girl moaned between kisses, unable to stop her hands from exploring the other’s body. They had moved from her hips to the woman’s rear, up her back. They ran down her arms and to her chest, groping one of her breasts. “God, Abby.” she laughed, pulling the woman into another deep kiss.

“Take your shirt off.” the woman demanded. Raven was not going to complain, the woman’s cold fingers already grasping the edge of her pajama top. Brushing the bare skin of her abdomen, she pulled the piece of clothing up her head and dropped it next to them. "I want you naked. I want you completely naked, with me, on the shower." she blurted out. Her mind was clouded, and now she didn't care if it was the hangover speaking or her longing to make love to Raven. She just knew, it was now, or never.

They rolled on the floor. Abby let out a loud gasp as her back made contact with the cold tiles, but soon deeper sounds escaped her lips. Raven was now lying on top of her, her hips pushing between the woman's legs as her lips claimed hers once more. “Get in the shower, darling. I’m going to lock the door.” Raven spoke with a smile, pressing a soft peck on the woman’s lips before slowly moving back and standing up. Abby followed suit, standing up and walking into the shower with a peaceful smile on her face. Turning the water on and checking the temperature, she watched her lover. Raven was so perfect, watching after her, loving her, wanting her. The door being locked and the girl's bottoms on the floor, they were completely naked now. One in front of the other, as Raven walked towards her. She entered the shower and closed the door behind her, turning to face her lover. She looked around with amazement, it was as if it rained inside. And under the gentle raindrops, Abby.

_ Abby, Abby, Abby. _

Every time she thought of her she felt happiness flood her insides. She took the woman's hand and smiled. No, she giggled, like a silly teenager who experienced her first love. It wasn't that bad, to feel like this. She pulled the woman into another deep kiss, this time slow and unrushed. They took time to explore each other's mouth, more carefully than they used to. This was nothing like stealing kisses from each other when they were in an empty hall. This was pure love, in all it's essence.

They did not exchange any other word. Twenty minutes were spent in complete silence, only broken by soft moans and pants. Twenty minutes of tongues dancing with each other’s, of fingerings lingering over their wet skin. And then, a soft touch on Raven’s hip, a loving look that begged to get out of the room and into the safety of the woman’s bed. The girl took her girlfriend’s hand and turned off the water, pulling her with sweetness out of the shower and into the middle of the room. Taking a towel, she wrapped it around the woman’s body, hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder. “I love you.” she reminded her before unlocking the door and poking her head out. Abby occupied herself on drying the girl’s back with another towel. No signs of anyone else but them being awake in the house.

Ten steps. Ten steps separated the bathroom from the woman’s bedroom, and as they crossed that distance the girl’s heartbeat grew faster. The door locked behind them, the towels fell to the floor. It was just the two of them, unable to say anything as they stared into each other’s eyes. What to say, when their feelings could not be described with words?

The woman took her hand once more and guided her to the bed. As they lay down, the girl’s fingers brushed the woman’s chest again, feeling her shiver under her touch. They covered themselves with the sheets of the bed, shielding their bodies from the cold air. They had all the time in the world. It finally was their moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on you will have a new Love Operator chapter every friday. Enjoy!

There was no rush in their kisses, their needs not interfering with their slow actions. The pillows were already damp from their wet hair, and the cold air of the room clashed against their hot cheeks. Raven’s hand ran up and down the woman’s hip gently, caressing the soft skin with her fingertips. Abigail, on the other side, caressed the girl’s cheek from time to time, not taking her eyes off her. “I love you, so much.” she whispered, making Raven smile. The woman’s body was far from perfect. She was older than her, she had stretch marks and freckles on her skin. But it was flawless in the girl’s opinion. Raven pulled the woman into another kiss, her hand moving between her legs slowly. “Oh…” the woman sighed, a smile appearing on her lips as Raven’s middle finger ran up her folds. Raven leaned forward and kissed her again, her tongue moving against Abby’s in a slow motion. Her fingertips moved up the woman’s slit and pressed slightly against her clit, starting a circling motion. Abby let out a moan, her hand going to Raven’s cheek. She stared at her eyes with a loving look, her teeth biting down on her tongue. The girl’s movements were unrushed, the wetness dunking her fingertips. Abby closed her eyes and let out a moan, feeling her lover brush  _ that spot.  _ Raven seemed to notice that she had done it right, because a moment later she brushed the hard bundle of nerves again. “Oh...” the woman purred, opening her eyes and pulling Raven into another kiss.

“You okay?” Raven questioned when they pulled back. The woman nodded with a shy smile, then pulled the girl close. “More?” the other asked, receiving an approving hum from Abby. Her fingers ran up and down her slit again, this time to find her entrance and tease it. Her thumb found the woman’s clit, keeping on circling it as she slowly slid one finger inside the woman, then out. Abby hummed in approval again, making the girl smile as she slid two fingers in her. “All good?”

“Yeah.” the woman nodded and pushed her hips against the girl’s hand, eagering her. Raven let out a soft laugh at her lover’s impatience, then pushed her fingers deep inside her. Moving them out, she returned all her attention back to her task, doing small circles with her thumb while her digits moved in and out of the woman. The movement was enough to start working the woman out, the wetness starting to drip down on the girl’s hand. “God, how do you…”

“Circles.”

“Oh.” the woman gasped and covered her mouth, pleasure bursting as the girl accentuated her movements. “Oh!” she moaned again, her hand moving to Raven’s shoulder. The girl hissed, Abby’s nails digging on her skin as she fastened her thrusting. “Oh my— How—” the woman tried to speak, but the girl hushed her with a kiss. Their tongues moved together again, their kisses deep as the girl thrusted as deep and hard as she could. “Fuck!” Abby screamed, pulling back and arching on the bed. Her hips lifted and her hands moved desperately to the sheets, grabbing them in hopes of finding something to hang on to. Raven pushed her hips down gently and kept her fingers still, waiting for the woman to come down from her high. “Uh… damn...” Abby panted, staring at the ceiling for some seconds as her brain processed what had just happened. “That… Wow.”

“Thank you very much.” Raven laughed, lying on her side and draping a leg over the woman’s hip. Then she grabbed the sheets that covered them and pulled them up, covering her back. She didn’t want to catch a cold, or Abby.  “You good?”

“I’m not sure if good is the word… That was…  _ intense _ .” the woman sighed, lifting her head to put her hair to one side. “It had been a lot since I…”

“Don’t worry about that then. I’ll surely be giving you orgasms anytime I can.”

“Cheeky.”

“Oh, you love it.” the girl grinned, leaning forward to kiss the woman’s lips. “That’s why I’m your favorite student, Principal Griffin.”

“Well you surely are an excellent one, Miss Reyes. At least in bed.”

“Gotta compensate for my grades.”

“Now that we are talking about that…”

“No, no.” Raven spoke, moving to straddle the woman’s belly and taking her wrists in her hands. Less than ten seconds later, the woman was pinned down against the bed, staring at her with wide eyes. The girl grinned, the sheets that covered them now messily folded at the foot of the bed. How the girl was so agile, the woman didn’t know. “Out of school we are not teacher and student. We are just two women who have sex from time to time.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Okaaaaaaay, not from time to time. Whenever we can. Anywhere we can.”

“I didn’t mean that. But it’s good to know.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Does the name Clarke ring a bell?”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“Well… then we will be a woman and her daughter’s best friend, who have sex whenever they can because why not.”

“You’re so…”

“Gorgeous? Hot? Good in bed?”

“Cheeky.”

The girl grinned, an idea appearing on her mind. She slowly moved lower on the woman’s abdomen, starting to grind against the soft skin. Abby closed her eyes at the sensation for a few seconds, but opened them quickly. She didn’t want to miss whatever Raven was about to do. The grip on her wrists softened and she moved her hands in a failed attempt to reach for her chest. Raven giggled and moved harder against her, tempting the woman. Abby sighed and awkwardly sat up, positioning the girl on her lap and then hugging her. Looking down, Raven leant forward and kissed her. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… With those suits you wear, your hair, the glasses when you read… You’re a total MILF.”

“I’m gonna pretend you just did not call me that.”

“Why? It’s a compliment. MILFs are the kind of woman we all wanna be when we grow up. They look, and usually are, badass and powerful, rich, and everyone wants them.”

“You think everyone wants  _ me _ ?”

“Well, I know about some friends of your daughter who would fuck you without hesitation if they had the chance. The Evil Queen dress might have something to do with that.” the girl laughed, brushing her nose against the woman’s. “ Not that they will though. You’re mine.”

“Good to know.”

“That you’re mine or that you are the fantasy of many teenagers?”

“That I’m yours.”

“Hey… Only if you want, of course.”

“So are we… girlfriends now? When I was young it didn’t work like—”

“One, you are still young. Two, I wouldn’t call us that, at least not yet. Our relationship is a mess, with you being my teacher and all that. We should be thankful I’m almost eighteen, but still… You know, we are in the step right between being friends and dating, so...”

“So we better see how it goes, then decide what we do.” the woman finished the sentence, nodding. “I like that idea.”

“We don’t have sex or do anything with anyone else though.”

“Wasn’t even thinking about doing that. You?”

“Well, there is a blonde girl in my class called Clarke that is kinda hot…”

“Raven!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking!”


	23. Chapter 23

“That was creepy.” the woman spoke with a laugh, covering her face with her hand. Raven let out a chuckle and leaned forward to kiss her lover’s lips, letting out a soft purr. The woman immediately blushed at the sound, a heat between her legs appearing again as the girl moved down to her neck. “Mhm…” she hummed, feeling Raven put her lips on her clavicle as the girl trailed a path of kisses down to her chest. Her tongue found Abigail’s nipple and started tracing circles around the pink flesh, making the woman be the one to let out a purr. “Okay, I forgive you...”

“Good…” Raven grinned, getting off the woman’s lap and kneeling at the feet of the bed. Before the woman could ask what was wrong, Raven pushed her legs apart and leant forward. Her tongue made contact with the woman's clit a second later, ecliting a moan from the older. The girl wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked. “Alright,” she spoke as she pulled back with a devilish smirk on her face. “I am definitely going down on you for hours, so get comfy.”

“Cheeky.” Abby laughed, putting the pillows behind her and lying back. As soon as Raven leant forward to suck on her clit again she moved her hand to the girl’s hair, pulling slightly. Raven smirked against her core and moved her tongue up her slit, collecting the juices from the woman’s previous orgasm. “I love you so much, damn.” Abby laughed, moving her hips slightly against the other’s tongue.

“Impatient very much?” Raven laughed, lapping at her lover’s clit and pushing the woman’s legs over her shoulders. Her motions were fast, wanting to push the woman towards another orgasm without spending too much time. The woman’s sensitive bundle of nerves was already hard, and her pants were loud. She hadn’t really come down from the previous one it seemed, because her body stiffened in less than a minute. “Already?!” the girl pulled back with a surprised look in her face.

¨Yeah…”

“So quickly?!”

“Yeah…?”

“Woah. I take like… hours.”

“Really?”

“Well, not  _ hours,  _ but… more than you, yes.”

“Bitch.”

“You love me.”

“Pff.” Abigail huffed. “Come here.”

“Someone likes to have me on their lap, huh?” Raven laughed, moving towards the woman and returning to her spot on her lap. This time, she was completely damp between her legs, showing how turned on she was by being the one who caused the woman’s pleasure. “Okay, that sounded kinkier than I expected.”

“Are you into that stuff?”

“Into what?”

“You know. Spankings, toys…”

“Are you?”

“I asked first.”

“And I ask again. Are you into kinky shit, Principal Griffin?”

“Cheeky.” Abby spoke, rolling her eyes. Raven was definitely enjoying this conversation, not a single hint of embarrassment on her face or words. “I might be, yes.” the woman added, the girl’s inquiring stare making her keep talking. “I haven’t done much stuff. I mean, I was married for a lot of time with a man, we just… well, just had sex. But I’ve seen stuff, and there are a few things that I think I’d like.”

“Ooooh, sounds good. Wanna make a list?”

“What?”

“A list.” Raven grinned and looked around in hopes to find her phone. It was then when she remembered they had left their clothes in the bathroom. “Ummm…” she looked around the room and found a posh notebook in the woman’s nightstand. Opening it, she found a blank page and took a pen, then accommodated herself next to the woman. “Things… to do… together.” she wrote, underlining it. Abigail wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head and then resting her head on her shoulder. “One, try spankings?” she questioned, moving to stare at the woman. With her cheeks red and a calm look, she nodded. “Wait, are you submissive or dominant? Because, you know, I’m not sure I’d like to be the one spanked.”

“I don’t really know.”

“Okay. One, find out who is the dominant one. Two, try spankings. Three, student-teacher roleplay…”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Four, have sex in Abby’s office.”

“No way we’re doing that!”

“We definitely are, you know you wanna.” Raven laughed, winking at the woman. Abby couldn’t deny that. “Five, try some toys?”

“You like toys?”

“I have a vibrator at home, but I’m saving for a few more things.”

“What things?”

“A strapon and… clothes.”

“Clothes...?”

“I might or might not like leather-y stuff…”

“Oh my god.”

“Nothing too kinky! Just, you know… collars… a leash… maybe a harness…”

“Woah, okay.”

“You alright with that? I mean, I find it pretty hot but we don’t have to use that if you are not comfortable with it…”

“I can’t tell, I have never thought about it… but we’ll find out.” Abigail reassured the girl, giving a kiss on her cheek. She had never expected to have this conversation, and even less now that they had just been making love. But she liked it, made it more different than when she had been with Jake. “Six, visit to the sex store. You know, to learn what you like and see if something catches my attention?”

“I love that idea.” Raven grinned and wrote it down, then turned to look at the woman. “You have any toys?”

“Yeah, a vibrator. It’s on the sec—”

“Shhh!” Raven shushed her, turning her face and paying close attention. Outside the room, someone seemed to be awake and wandering down the hall. “Clarke.” the girl jumped off the bed and took one of the towels, wrapping it around her body. “Didn’t you say she’d probably sleep for hours?!”

“I thought so!” Abby got out of bed and ran towards the closet, opening and taking some clean underwear. “What do we do now?” she asked as she put it on and took a pajama.

“Tell her to join us.” Raven answered sarcastically, receiving a deathly glare from the woman. “What the hell do you think, Abby?! I gotta hide or something!”

Abby shushed her and opened the door slightly, seeing no one there. “Okay, go to the bathroom, pretend you’re showering. I’ll distract her.” Abby said, buttoning the last button of her pink pajama top and then walking towards the teenager. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And you owe me two orgasms.”

“I know, I’ll repay you.”

“You better.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Morning.” Abigail said, entering the kitchen. Inside, her daughter prepared herself a bowl of chocolate cereal and a toast. Clarke was dressed with an old baggy t-shirt and gym shorts, and had her hair in a messy bun. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked too pale.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good.” the girl shrugged and yawned, then took the butter from the fridge. “You look hangover.”

“A bit.”

“Can’t believe you’re the same person that yells at me for drinking on Saturdays.”

“I’m your mother, I can yell at you all I want when you come home drunk.”

“Anyway, where’s Raven? She wasn’t in my room when I woke up.”

“Taking a shower. Poor kiddo did not know where we had the towels at first.” Abby lied. The woman was a wonderful liar, even if that wasn’t a quality she was proud of. She did not like to lie, and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. And was it necessary now that she had had sex with her daughter’s best friend? Definitely. “Ugh, I need a coffee. Do you know what does Raven like for breakfast?”

“No idea. It’s the first time she sleeps over.”

“Well, then I’ll wait to prepare her something. You should lend her some clothes before you start having breakfast, otherwise she won’t have anything to wear.” the woman spoke.  _ Although I’d do anything to see her again in that dress.  _ The long black dress the girl wore, rented on a local shop for what the woman was sure was more the girl earned in a month, was now lying on the floor of her daughter’s living room. With it, Clarke’s princess dress, with bright silver sequins. “Come on, go.”

“Okaaaay.” Clarke sighed, leaving the toast of the table before heading upstairs. Abby smiled and let out a sigh.  _ These two are so different, I can’t believe they are best friends. _

“See you tomorrow!” Raven waved at Clarke as she walked out of the driveway and headed down the street, facing the one hour long trip to her house. Abby had offered to drive her home, but with one quick kiss (Clarke was in the bathroom in that moment), she had refused.  _ ‘If I am alone with you I will forget about doing chores’,  _ had been her words. Thankfully Abigail understood, only to remind her that they still had something to finish.

“Don’t forget that I’ll need to copy your maths homework tomorrow, I’m spending the afternoon with Wells!” the blonde yelled from the door, making Raven roll her eyes at that comment. Clarke was a smart girl, but she definitely needed to get her priorities straight.

* * *

 

Monday came, and so did Abigail Griffin.

After sitting in her office all morning doing paperwork, one of the teachers had knocked on her door. “Principal Griffin, good morning. I’m sorry to interrupt, but there has been a disturbance in one of my classes.” the old maths teacher spoke, entering. Following her, a completely not ashamed Raven Reyes and an annoyed John Murphy entered. The principal looked at the girl with a curious look, wondering what the hell had happened, then stared at the boy. These two... again. “We were in the middle of class when these two started fighting, calling each other names and yelling. It was impossible for me to continue the class.”

“You two, sit down. Thank you, Martha.” Abigail said with a smile, watching the woman leave and then turning at the two teenagers, who now sat down on the chairs in front of her desk. “Explain.”

“This little bitch—”

“This asshole—”

“She came to me and insulted—”

“He threw my books to the ground—”

“Fuck off, you were the—”

“It was you, jerk—”

“Enough!” Abigail stopped them, her voice louder than theirs. The two fell silent, looking at the woman with a slightly terrified look. “Murphy, speak.”

“She came into the classroom as if she was the queen of the fucking world. We were about to correct the homework and I didn't have time to do them this weekend... So, uh, I asked Raven if I could copy her homework she started saying crap like ‘if you have no future that’s not my problem, jerk’. Eryone started laughing at me.”

“Is that true, Miss Reyes?”

“Yes and no. I just said it as a joke, I was going to let him copy my homework after it!” Raven spoke with a smug grin on her face. “You’ll see, I know it is against the rules, but I was gonna give him a hand. It was then when he came to me and threw my books to the floor and insulted me, ma’am.”

“Is that true?” the principal questioned, looking at the boy.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay, one week’s detention for each of you. You can leave, Mr. Murphy. Miss Reyes, I want to speak to you in private.” the woman spoke, watching the boy. He stood up, glaring at Raven and smiling at her before walking out, thinking that he had won this time. “Please tell me you did not start teasing just to be brought here.” Abby started, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

“Not at all!” the teenager kept grinning smugly, standing up and walking towards the door. She reached out and locked the door, then walked towards the desk again. “Maaaaaaybe.” she then said, walking around the wooden table. Abigail stared at her with a raised brow, now not even trying to hide her smile. Raven leant forward, her lips close to the woman’s. “Is that so bad?”

“Yes, it is.” Abby spoke, her hands going to caress the woman’s legs from behind, pulling her closer. Raven smirked and leant in for a slow kiss with the woman, parting her lips with her tongue. Abigail pulled her on her lap, falling into the kiss and resting her back on the back of the chair. “But I forgive you.” she muttered between kisses.

“We really need to finish what we started on Saturday.” Raven grinned, pulling back and then standing up. Abigail looked at her with confusion, at what the girl laughed. She then kneeled in front of the woman, starting to caress her bare legs. “And there is something I wasn’t able to do.”

“Says the one who still hasn’t had an orgasm with me…”

“Not that you know of.” Raven smirked, moving her hands up to push the woman’s skirt with her fingers. Abby, with a surprised look, lifted her butt and let her roll up the tight piece of fabric. “I’m more of a giver, you know. I enjoy giving more than taking, but I don’t mind receiving either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Buuuut, I’ve got better things to do than talking, you know.” she grinned, then buried her face between her legs. “Try not to scream.”

“I wi— oh my God.” Abigail laughed between moans.


	25. Chapter 25

> **_R - ‘u look too hot in that skirt, Principal Griffin’_ **

Raven walked past the woman with a devilish grin on her face, looking as if she was interested in the story Octavia was telling her. “And so Lincoln was like ‘dude, back off’ and I couldn’t believe that he did that because...” Raven did not really listen to her, too focused on staring at the woman from the corner of her eye. It was always like that, Octavia ranting about her weekend adventures and her nodding and humming in approval as they waited for Clarke. Octavia stopped and turned, opening her locker. Raven leant against the lockers and checked the woman’s rear out, watching her look at her phone and turn with a raised brow. The woman turned around and started to walk away, her phone in her hand.

> **_A - ‘It’s good to see you in that volleyball outfit, Miss Reyes. Are you going to the team’s tryouts this evening?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘i’ve heard u r into athletes’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Clarke has told you about Jake right?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘she showed me some pics. didn’t know u were a cheerleader… hehehehe’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘I still have the outfit at home’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘omg whaaaat’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Yeah, and pictures and all that in a box. Not a big deal to be honest...’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘u, me, tomorrow, my place. bring the box, I’ll make dinner.’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Raven you are not getting me into having sex with you while wearing a cheerleader outfit’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘dammit. can we do the do in the broom closet after the tryouts?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Do the do. You really are a 5 year old.’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘yeah, but you like meeeeeeeeeee’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Make sure everyone has left and come to my office.’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘ooooh, wanna repeat what we did on monday?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘What’s your excuse now?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘celebrating the last day before xmas break?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Alright. But you’ve got 10 minutes’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘so I’m making you come twice then?’_ **

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Raven sat in the living room with a bowl of noodles between her legs, deeply interested in the movie she was watching. Short and cute, it was a cartoon version of  _ A Christmas Story,  _ and just as her phone buzzed a ghostly Goofy appeared on screen. She thought of ignoring it, knowing that it would be another text wishing her a merry christmas, but decided not to when she saw who it was from.

> **_A - ‘What are you doing tonight?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘ramen and disney’s a christmas story’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Hell no. You’re coming to have dinner with us. Picking you up in 20.’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘abby, theres no need for that’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘As much as I hate your shitty orthography via text I am not letting you be alone tonight. Get your pajamas and bring a bottle of the wine you know I like.’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘shitty orthography? excuse you?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Your lack of capital letters and correct punctuation makes my eyes bleed’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘omg, how can you love me when I text like a normal teen?!’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘it’s my big dick isn’t it’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘ew’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘Capital letters and correct punctuation, Mrs. Griffin.’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Sorry. Ew!’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Starting the car. See you in 20, love’_ **

Raven couldn’t help but smile, in love with the fact that Abby has thought of her. Sure, it was almost like as if they were dating now, spending so much time together and not seeing other people. But Christmas dinner together? That sounded serious. It sounded as if they were going to be more than just friends who occasionally had sex. Was she okay with that? Did she really want to date the woman?  _ No Raven, wait a second. You’ve spent a lot of time in her house with Clarke, you two are best friends. And well, she has invited you to a few family stuff… I guess I should get ready or something. _

She stood up and rushed to the bathroom, stripping and stepping into the shower. She showered quickly, as if the woman was about to be there. She walked out the shower and then got in her room, opening her closet. Taking black underwear and putting it on, she thought of choosing something risky for the night. After all, it was Christmas, Abby and Clarke would have a fancy dinner. She looked at the short collection of dresses she had, choosing a black one and then taking a blue one. She really did not know which one to choose. And so she sat down on the bed, trying to choose. Five minutes. Seven minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. The doorbell rang, and she texted Abby.

> **_R - ‘in my room. there’s a key hidden in the third flower pot on the right so come in’_ **

She heard the door open a minute later, and Abby appeared on her door a second later. “Hey” she spoke, leaning against the wall. She wore jeans and an awful, horrible, extremely ugly Christmas sweater. “Too lazy to actually open the door?”

“Too naked. And unable to choose on what to wear...” Raven sighed, making a gesture for the woman to approach. Abby did, walking to the bed and sitting next to her. Raven sat in front of her, letting the woman hug her from behind, then grinned. “But, you see, with that sweater of yours, I’ll think I’ll just wear my mechanic clothes.”

“Oh, come on. It’s a family tradition.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My mother,” the woman spoke, running her fingertips up the girl’s back and then touching her damp hair. She looked around the room, spotting a hairbrush left on a chair and stood up to take it. Sitting behind the girl again, she started brushing her hair. “She loved to knit. She would always knit a sweater for any additions to the family, like my boyfriends— well, the ones I had been dating for a long time— or Clarke when she was born.”

“That’s so beautiful… my mom gets high to celebrate Christmas. And to celebrate every other day too.”

“Ha.” the woman rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss on the back of the girl’s head before going back to brush her long, dark hair. She took her time, without worrying that they would be late. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure you won’t need any of these two dresses. A pair of jeans would be just great.”

“Just jeans? No shirt or sweater?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, love. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A… surprise? Oh god, please tell me it is not a sweater.”

“It definitely is.”

“Woah. You really must hate me don’t you.”

“A lot.” Abby laughed and hugged the girl again, abandoning the hairbrush on the bed. “So much.” she muttered, kissing the girl’s neck. Raven tilted her head, giving her more skin to kiss. The woman grinned and kept working on her neck, her hands going to caress the girl’s stomach. “I cannot stand you.” she whispered, biting her skin. She felt Raven stiffen under her touch, obviously getting turned on. Abby smirked, moving her lips to the girl’s earlobe and nibbling on it. “We have time for a quickie before we go back to my place...”

“Fuck, yes.” Raven didn’t waste any time, she turned and pushed her lover back, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

“That was really good.” Raven grinned, rolling on the bed and turning to look at the woman. Abby was sitting on the bed, only wearing her ugly sweater. “I can’t believe that ugly ass shit looks so good on you.” she laughed, leaning back to kiss the woman and then give her a questioning look. “Shouldn’t we go? I mean, I totally love having my hands between your legs while you wear that thing you call a sweater, but… shouldn’t we have been on our way like ten minutes ago?”

“Do we have to? I’m getting very comfy here.” the woman purred, moving her hips up to tempt the other. Raven let out a growl, feeling the woman’s leg move slightly under her touch.  _ Fuck if only we had an hour more, the things I’d do to her... _

“We do.” she said, shaking her head and standing up. Fully clothed, she took her ugly sweater from its box and looked at her phone. “Your daughter is waiting to have Christmas dinner with us, remember?”

“Shit, you’re right.” Abby stood up and rushed to the door, putting on her jeans as the other put her sweater over her head. The teenager looked at herself in the small mirror, then took something from the doorknob and turned to the woman.

“Your panties, Abby.” she spoke with a raised brow and a grin. “You’re forgetting your panties.”

* * *

 

“God, that was an awesome dinner mom.” Clarke spoke with a smile, finishing the chocolate fondant her mother had prepared. “I can’t believe you were able to cook all this while we put the tree up.”

“Well I did prepare some stuff before…”

“And I can’t believe you haven’t had a Christmas tree since your dad died.” Clarke spoke, slightly sad. “But hey, now you’ve got a little sister to put it up with. Every year. Let’s go!” the blonde added, making Raven turn and look at the girl’s mother with wide eyes.  _ I’M FUCKING YOUR MOM CLARKE. DON’T CALL ME YOUR SISTER, THAT’S WEIRD. Calling Abby mommy would be a bit hot though… _ she grinned to herself and then stood up, following Clarke to the living room. Abby did the same, although she took a camera from a shelf and pointed it right towards them, taking pictures of the two girls as they decorated the tree. They usually did it the first day of the Christmas break, when they both had enough time to take care of it. It was the only holiday they still celebrated together, after all had happened between them. “Mom, come here. I want a picture with you.”

“What?” Abby spoke, putting down the camera and looking at her daughter with a surprised face. Raven took it as if that didn’t usually happen, but still quickly reached for the camera. She watched the two women, each wearing their horrible sweaters.  _ At least mine has a reindeer and not an ugly snowman,  _ Raven thought as she took the second picture. She looked at it and smiled.

“Now all of us.” Clarke grinned, walking next to her friend and then taking the camera in her hands.

“Careful Clarke it’s very expen—”

“Selfieeeeee!” the blonde grinned. It was the first of the many pictures they took that night.

* * *

 

“Shhh, she might hear us!”

“No, she sleeps like a baby. Do you think she’ll like it?”

“Are you kidding? Your mom has wanted to fix your relationship for months, and now you're giving her your own album with pictures. She's going to cry.”

“I just hope she likes everything when she wakes up.” Clarke spoke, leaving the wrapped box under the tree and then standing up. Raven did the same and looked around them. It looked like such a different place, even if the change had been so small. They had just had to replace some pictures, add some decorations. “thanks for helping me. You're the best friend I've ever had.”

“I thought it was Octavia?”

“And she is! You two are!”

Raven grinned at the girl's excitement and hugged her back, then they made their way back upstairs.

* * *

 

The girls woke up way earlier than they would have if they hadn't prepared that surprise. Clarke had told Raven all about it when they were changing into their pajamas. The photo album, the mother-daughter childhood pictures placed all over the house… even the breakfast they had prepared just minutes before. “Okay, I’ll go wake her up.” Clarke told her with a smile, rushing upstairs to wake her mother. Raven turned and looked at the full table, letting out a sigh. _This is the kind of family I’ve always wanted…_ she thought. She was jealous, but at the same time felt safe in the house. It was as if Clarke and Abby had fixed their relationship, but counted her in it. For the woman, she was a lover, while for the girl she was a sister. It was a bit messy, but she could live with it. “Ready?” Clarke questioned with a grin. The latina turned around and saw that Abby had a scarf tied around her head, covering her eyes. “Tadaaaa!”

The woman let out a gasp as she saw all the food on the table. From homemade cupcakes, bagels to a pitcher full of orange juice, everything on it looked delicious. “Woah, girls, did you prepare all this?” she asked, making Raven and Clarke both grin proudly. “It looks amazing.”

“There’s more mom. Look closer.”

“Are those…” Abby sighed, walking towards the walls and noticing how many of the pictures of her daughter and late husband had been replaced by family portraits or pictures of them. “What…” she kept saying, noticing all the smiles on her daughter’s younger self in them. Five year old Clarke and Abby riding a horse, eight year old Clarke and Abby playing tennis, twelve year old Clarke and Abby on the beach. A picture of the family, with the girl’s grandparents. A picture of Abby and Jake. “Clarke…”

“I’m sorry our relationship got so bad, mom.” Clarke spoke from behind her, making Abby turn and look at her. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be, sweetheart.” the woman spoke, opening her arms and hugging her daughter. Kissing her cheek, pulling her tight on an embrace. “Don’t be sorry. I love you. So, so much, darling. I love you. You did all this?”

“Raven helped. It’s part of your present.”

“Part of? There’s more?”

“Yes. Come.”

The three women approached the tree, Clarke pulling Abby towards it and then reaching for a wrapped box. “This is yours.” she smiled, then reached for another present and gave it to Raven. It was smaller than Abby’s, and didn’t weight much. Raven gasped. She was about to open her mouth when the blonde hushed her. “Of course you have Christmas presents here, what did you think?!”

“I just thought that—”

“Just open it.”

Raven sat on the couch and opened the small gift, revealing a frame with a picture of them in it. It was from the Christmas ball a few days before, of them will all their friends. Raven ran her fingers over the faces. Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Wells, Clarke, Bellamy and her, all of them smiling at the camera and wearing their classy ball gowns and suits. She smiled. “Thank you.” she muttered, going to hug her friend. “I didn’t bring… I didn’t buy… I can’t…”

“I don’t need you to buy me a present, Raven.” Clarke spoke, knowing that her friend earned just enough to live. “I just want to keep being your friend, forever.”


	27. Chapter 27

Abigail stood next to her car with an annoyed expression on her face, checking the phone every two minutes. It had been two days since Christmas, and she had gone to the nearest city to run some errands— buy some first edition books in a rare book store, visit a friend of hers. She was about to drive back to town, sitting on her car and trying to start it, when she had seen the smoke coming out of the front. With her arms crossed, she had been waiting for an hour for the tow truck to come and pick her car up. “Finally.” she sighed when two men came to her rescue. A few minutes later she was given a note with an address and a phone number, and was told that the car would be ready in a few days. She sighed and nodded, then walked to the town’s cafeteria. She sat on a table and ordered a cappuccino, before taking out her phone.

Her daughter didn’t answer the phone, or reply to her texts. She had left her daughter at home, watching a TV movie and eating cheetos. For Clarke, holidays meant being able to wear sweatpants and not to shower for three days without being judged, since she did not leave the house unless necessary. The woman sighed and decided to text Raven, who replied to her text right away.

> **_Abby - ‘How is work going?’_ **
> 
> **_Raven - ‘too many cars, and one more on its way. apparently someone had their car broken in that lil town on the north, and now I have more work. ugh. fucking jerks that don’t know how to properly drive a fucking hell of a car without it crashing down, and only want our garage to take care of their cars… snobs.’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘That might have been me...’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘whaaaaaaaaat???’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘My mercedes, it broke down’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘oh’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘you are the one in like that shitty old town in the north?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘why are you even there?!’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Had coffee with a friend, and I bought a first edition of Alice in Wonderland’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘nerd’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Fuck off’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘language, principal griffin’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Punctuation, Miss Reyes.’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘need a ride?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘I’ll call a cab later’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘i’m on my way’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘In your bike?’_ **
> 
> **_R - ‘something better. where are you?’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Grandma’s cafeteria, next to the main road’_ **

The woman sighed and sipped on her coffee, then opened Candy Crush and started a new game. She did not know for how long she’d be there, waiting for Raven to pick her up. From time to time she would look around her, her eyes focusing on the waitress. She was an eighty year old woman, one of the youngest people in this town. Sure, the place was decrepit, and its inhabitants were dying one after another. She swallowed down, the owner of the bookstore was ninety eight already. She knew him since she was just a little girl, she went to that bookstore almost every month.  _ I hope his daughter comes back to town when he dies.  _ A loud motorbike noise took her out of her musings, and soon she found her lover taking out a helmet. The woman stood up and payed for the coffee, then walked out of the cafeteria.

“A Harley Davidson?! Did you steal that?!”

“Hell no! It’s Mike’s, he lets me drive it from time to time. He’s on vacation now.”

“So you stole it from your boss.”

“I didn't… but let's just go.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologize baby.” Raven smiled, taking out another helmet and giving it to the woman, then putting the other on. “It's just… Well, don't get mad, okay?”

“Why would I?”

“I might not actually have a license to drive a motorbike.”

“What?!”

“Yeah…”

“Raven! That's dangerous!”

“But I know how to ride a Harley, babe. I just can't afford to take the classes and make it official.”

“Does your boss know about this?”

“Maybe not…”

“Raven!”

* * *

 

“See? I got you home safe and sound.” Raven spoke smugly, getting off of the motorbike. She knew she couldn’t stay longer— Clarke would be suspicious if she saw the two of them getting home together— so she did not bother to take off the helmet. The woman copied her actions, although more awkwardly. “No accidents happened, no one checked if I had the license.”

“Still. I’m not riding with you again unless you get a license.”

“And how do you want me to do that? I earn enough to live, and I can’t even afford to pay for wifi or a new mattress.”

“Your bed is comfortable.”

“Only because I’ve made it comfortable for you during all these years.”

“How charming.” Abby said.

“Well, I should go. I told them I was taking the day off, but since it is your car I think I’m gonna head to the garage and check it out.” she smiled and looked around, seeing no one in the street. And so she leant forward and kissed the woman’s lips softly, then pulled back and walked to the motorbike again. “Also, Clarke’s home. Don’t wanna get caught!” she laughed, winking at the woman. Abby felt her phone buzz, her daughter finally returning her texts indeed. She opened the app and read the message.

“Actually, she isn’t.” she muttered, eyes on the phone.

> **_Clarke - ‘Sorry mom, I was at Well’s house, and I’m at Octavia’s now.’_ **
> 
> **_Abby - ‘Everything okay?’_ **
> 
> **_C - ‘Not really. Wells and I fought.’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘I’m sure it will be alright darling’_ **
> 
> **_C - ‘I hope. We’re trying to call Raven, see if she wants to do a_ ** **Harry Potter** **_marathon’_ **
> 
> **_A - ‘Okay.’_ **

Raven’s phone made a sound. “I think that’s Clarke. Wants to watch  _ Harry Potter. _ ”

> **_Clarke - ‘Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I’m at Oct’s house, gonna watch all HP movies. We’re waiting for you.’_ **

The girl looked up at the woman, raising a brow. “If she’s at Octavia’s, we would be home alone…”

“I like where you’re going with that. What are you gonna tell her?”

> **_Raven - ‘i’m at work, but I will def be there to watch PoA, k?’_ **
> 
> **_Clarke - ‘k. see you.’_ **

* * *

 

The woman let out a loud moan from between the girl’s legs, collecting her juices and licking her way up and down her slit. She did not let the girl rest much, her lips quickly finding Raven’s clit and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. They were on a frenzy, hands moving all over the other’s skin and moans filling the room. The week before Raven had said she was ‘more of a giver’, and it was definitely true. The girl loved to be the one giving orgasms to Abby, but today it had been the other way. Abby wanted Raven, and the girl couldn’t go down on her that week. “The cons of dating a woman.” the girl had spoken as they lay down on the bed, before her third orgasm in two hours.

“Abby fuck!” she screamed now, her fingers tangled on the woman’s hair as her hips ground against her face. The woman was laying down with the girl’s center on her face, Raven gripping her hair with one hand and the headboard with the other. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she muttered, holding the position for a few more moments before rolling on the bed and lying next to the woman. Abigail grinned, the girl’s satisfied smile making her giggle.

“I guess that was good, huh?”

“Are you sure this was the first time you went down on someone?”

“The first, the second, the third… And also the first time someone sat on my face.”

“Yeah, that was a first for me too.” the girl laughed, taking her lover’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I need to ask you something, Abby.”

“Okay. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just...” Raven was obviously nervous, and she was sure the woman could feel the sweat in her hand. “Do you want to be my girlfriend? Like officially start dating, with anniversary and monthly celebrations and official dates and all that.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t look too interested…”

“It’s not— I mean, I am! I just—”

“We don’t really have to if you—”

“Shh, don’t say that.” Abby cut her off, taking her face in her hands and pulling her into a deep but quick kiss. “The thing is, I was gonna ask you that in New Year’s Eve.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we can ignore it until then... it’s just four days.”

“Hell no. You asked, it’s official.”

“So we are girlfriends now? I can call you my girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s take a selfie.”

“Now? Naked?!”

“Yup. And I’m changing your name in my phone to  _ bae. _ ”

“What is it now?”

“MILF #1”


	28. Chapter 28

Abby had never been one for New Year’s Eve celebrations, at least not since her husband had died. Since that night she had not been able to enjoy being surrounded with drunken people to ring in the new year. It wasn’t her thing. The only thing she wanted was to watch a movie or TV show, then see the times square celebrations.

Of course, that would not happen this year. Not only her teenage daughter had convinced her to host a New Year’s party in the large house, but she also had her date coming to the party. And so she and Clarke had spent the day before buying all the alcohol and decorations they needed, and that same day putting everything of value away and replacing it with colorful letters that spelled “Happy New Year” and lights. The girl had promised that it would be a small party, and that many other parents would come. That’s how it was, because some hours later people started coming. First Raven, then Wells and his father. Later Octavia and Bellamy, with Lincoln and John behind them. Raven and the boy bumped fists and grinned at each other.

“Bitch.”

“Fuckboy.”

The rest of the group came almost at midnight, already half drunk and with more beers. Abby and Thelonius talked to Octavia’s parents, while the teenagers played a never have I ever game in the next room. Near, Monty and Jasper’s parents sat down and drank wine. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s only two minutes ‘til the new year!” Jasper said, turning off the music and then turning on the TV. “Get someone to kiss, bitches!”

“Language, Jasper!”

Many of them laughed, while others desperately tried to find their girlfriends, boyfriends or crushes. Monty sat down next to Jasper, John discretely positioned himself closer to Bellamy. The boy was paying more attention to Clarke though, who laughed at Raven’s proposal of sharing a quick peck on the lips. The latina’s eyes immediately went to the blonde’s mother, who observed her attentively. Then Abby disappeared upstairs.

Raven followed her without thinking it twice. She ran upstairs and entered the woman’s bedroom, finding Abby sitting on the bed. “What you doing here?” she asked, sitting next to the brunette and taking her hand. She examined her perfectly manicured hand, the way her nails were painted in a misty rose color. Raven loved the way Abigail took care of the smallest details. And that she kept her nails short.

“I just needed to breathe some air. I can’t really talk about how wonderful you kids are when I am screwing my daughter’s best friend. It’s creepy as hell.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“You were joking when you said that thing about kissing Clarke right?”

“Of course, darling. I am not kissing your daughter.”

“Please don’t… It is really unsettling, I don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“Abby, Abby, hey—” Raven stopped her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “What’s wrong? It feels like it’s more than me being your daughter’s best friend…”

“It is. I mean… You and Clarke, you’re always laughing together, joking about everything. You’ve become the best friends I’ve ever seen, and I feel like… well, like I shouldn’t be here. Like a leftover. I don’t know, it’s like… like you felt something for Clarke.”

“What?! No!”

“I just—”

“Abby, listen to me, okay? I know it is not right, that you are older than me and that usually girls my age would get tired of a secret relationship and break up with their older boyfriends a few months later. But I really do love you, Abby. I’m in love with you, and I don’t care that we have to keep it a secret a few months more, or that you are older than me. I know it is not easy, and it will not be easy to tell Clarke, but I just know that we will go through it. And I don’t like your daughter like that! Hell no. She’s my best friend, Abby. I know that sometimes we get like a bit, I don’t know, touchy. But have you seen how straight teenage girls act? They act like girlfriends a lot of time, they kiss on the lips as if it was nothing, they even make out at parties!”

“What?!”

“I haven’t, I haven’t!” Raven quickly laughed, then shrugged. “But I’ve met Octavia’s friends, and they almost had sex right there in a club a few months ago.”

“Oh god.” the woman said, covering her face.

“Abby, hey.” Raven started again. “I sometimes don’t feel like I really belong with them, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” the girl nodded. “I am not a straight teenage girl, I’m not even a normal teenage girl. You already know I’m basically an orphan. Last thing I know about my mom is that she was in a basement sniffing cocaine, and I’ve spent the last five years taking care of myself. I don’t act like normal teenagers, I don’t spend all day talking about boys and clothes and that kind of silly things. I have to pay bills with the money I get to compensate that my dad died in service, and it is not enough. I have to work to pay for the food, and I had to save for two years to get a decent bike to go work instead of walking for hours. I don’t have time to be a teenager, and I’m not eighteen yet. When this march comes I’ll probably lose my dad’s subsidy, and I’ll have to get another job. So even if I wanted to, I can’t be like them. It feels like I’m from another planet.”

“Raven, I…”

“That’s why I could never be with any of them, Abby. Because that feels like it’s in the future for them, something to worry about in a few years. But you understand why sometimes I’m worried when money’s tight, you know I don’t eat much because I can’t afford it and not because I’m on a diet, you know that I repair everything myself because I can’t call someone who charges me for some stupid repair. You understand that, and you don’t treat me like a poor girl who needs charity. You take me on dates and pay for it, sometimes you come home with Thai food, but you don’t make a big deal about it. You treat me like the adult I already am, and that’s why I’d never want to be with anyone else. I love you, Abby Griffin.”

“I love you too, Raven Reyes.” the woman grinned, leaning forward to kiss the girl. “Happy new year, sweetheart.”

“Happy new year, baby.”


End file.
